Entre rêve et réalité
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Suite à une arrestation musclée, Lisbon se retrouve dans le coma. Cependant, son réveil est beaucoup plus doux que prévu, surtout lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a atterri dans le futur. Jisbon bien sûr !
1. Prologue

**Titre : Entre rêve et réalité**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Suite à une arrestation musclée, Lisbon se retrouve dans le coma. Cependant, son réveil est beaucoup plus doux que prévu, surtout lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a atterri dans le futur. Jisbon bien sûr !**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Cette journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Lisbon s'était réveillée à sept heures quinze comme chaque matin. Elle s'était levée sans mal et après une bonne douche, avait bu son café, accoudée au comptoir de la cuisine, perdue dans ses pensées. Hier soir, ils avaient enfin réussi à démasquer le meurtrier de leur affaire ou plutôt les meurtriers en l'occurrence. L'arrestation était prévu pour ce matin. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient se réunir vers dix heures et c'était vraiment le moment idéal. Non pas que cela la stresse, ce genre de situation arrivait souvent, mais elle appréhendait toujours un peu, ce qui était normal par ailleurs. Elle finit son café rapidement, remonta se brosser les dents et partit aussitôt.

À huit heures, elle passait les portes du CBI. Comme d'habitude, elle était la première arrivée. C'était un moment de la journée qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement. Les bureaux étaient calmes, déserts. Le soleil se levait lentement derrière les grandes vitres et son consultant n'était pas là, c'est-à-dire qu'elle pouvait avancer tranquillement dans ses rapports. Elle était vraiment productive, totalement concentrée. Ce fut son activité ce matin-là. Van pelt arriva vers huit heures trente, suivit de Cho. Rigsby se montra cinq minutes plus tard et vers neuf heures - tiens il était en avance sur son horaire habituel ! - Jane débarqua. La plupart du temps, il ne daignait se montrer qu'aux alentours de neuf heures trente. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle rejoignit son équipe pour revoir les derniers détails de l'intervention. Ils partirent cinq minutes plus tard, Lisbon venant de recevoir le mandat.

Leur lieu de réunion était un vieil entrepôt non loin du centre. Ils firent un repérage et constatant que tout était prêt, Lisbon lança le signal de l'assaut. Jane, adossé à une des voitures, les regarda partir, un brin inquiet. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il n'aimait pas ça. L'air de rien, il sortit son portable et le garda dans sa main, juste au cas où.

À l'intérieur, tout se passa très rapidement. Surpris, les personnes présentes n'eurent pas le temps de sortir leurs armes. Par réflexe, ils levèrent leurs mains et obéirent sans montrer de résistance. Rigsby commençait à menotter le premier quand Lisbon comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Attention, ils ne sont que quatre. Ils étaient cinq normalement, restez sur vos gardes", prévint la jeune femme.

Elle prépara son arme et s'avança vers le fond de l'entrepôt, Cho sur les talons. Alors qu'ils sécurisaient le lieu, Lisbon monta la première le petit escalier. Il y avait une porte qui devait sûrement mener dehors. Elle allait l'ouvrir, mais avant qu'elle puisse faire le moindre geste, elle se sentit partir en arrière et un coup de feu retentit.

"Lisbon !" cria Cho.

Il y eut un second coup de feu et tandis qu'elle tombait, elle vit devant elle le cinquième homme s'écroulait devant la porte ouverte. La chute fut rude. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer où elle avait été touchée. Son épaule lui fit mal et elle eut du mal à réaliser qu'elle était en train de dévaler l'escalier. Un dernier choc la plongea dans le noir total et les appels de Cho s'évanouirent dans la nuit. La dernière image qu'elle vit fut le visage de Jane.

* * *

 **Je vous mets tout de suite le chapitre 1 pour que vous ayez un meilleur aperçu de ma fic. Bonne lecture à tous !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre : Entre rêve et réalité**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Suite à une arrestation musclée, Lisbon se retrouve dans le coma. Cependant, son réveil est beaucoup plus doux que prévu, surtout lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a atterri dans le futur. Jisbon bien sûr !**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Elle était bien, particulièrement bien là où elle était. Il faisait chaud. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle sentait qu'il faisait jour derrière ses yeux clos. Elle mît quelques minutes à se souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était consciente qu'il avait un problème dans l'équation. Avec la chute qu'elle venait de faire, ce n'était pas normal qu'elle se sente aussi bien. Elle porta une main à son visage et la posa sur sa joue. Apparemment, elle était vivante. Bon, le lit était un peu trop confortable pour un lit d'hôpital et les seuls bruits qu'elle entendant était ceux des oiseaux gazouillant. Un petit courant d'air s'infiltra d'ailleurs. Tiens, la fenêtre devait être ouverte. Résolue, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et fut surprise de voir une petite table de chevet blanche. Il y avait une lampe et un réveil, visiblement éteint. Elle inspira et se redressa, retenant une grimace, mais non. Rien ne se passa. Elle se sentait toujours aussi bien. Elle réouvrit ses yeux, fermés par l'appréhension, et tomba sur une chambre très cosy. Elle était assise dans un grand lit couvert de draps blanc et sur sa gauche, se trouvait une petite commode blanche. Dessus, il y avait un grand bouquet et juste à côté, une pile de livres.

Elle se leva, stupéfaite, et baissa les yeux en sentant quelque chose de doux sous ses pieds : un tapis beige. Les murs étaient en bois, mais le blanc et le beige de la chambre apportaient de la douceur à la pièce. À côté de la commode se trouvait une chaise à moitié ensevelie sous un tas de vêtements. Les siens ? Elle en reconnaissait certain. C'était vraiment très étrange. Elle n'était jamais venue ici et pourtant, elle ressentait une sensation de bien-être. Lentement, elle fit quelques pas, constatant que sa cheville, qu'elle pensait avoir au moins foulée dans sa chute, allait parfaitement bien. Devant le lit, il y avait un petit bureau de bois blanc non loin de la fenêtre. Plus près de la porte et juste à côté d'elle en l'occurence, se trouvait un petit coffre. Elle l'ouvrit distraitement et tomba sur de lourds albums. Sceptique, elle se releva et s'avança vers la fenêtre ouverte, à l'opposée de la porte. Elle s'assit sur la chaise à bascule installée devant et laissa son regard se perdre dehors. Il faisait beau et bon. Où était-elle ? Quelque part en pleine nature. Elle voyait quelques arbres et une prairie verdoyante. C'était un paysage très reposant.

Elle savait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. En tant normal, elle aurait du être stressée, vouloir sortir à tout prix, mais elle n'arrivait pas à paniquer. Elle ne sentait rien de malfaisant dans ce lieu bien au contraire. Et puis le fenêtre était ouverte, si elle voulait s'enfuir, il lui suffisait de l'enjamber. Non, elle n'était pas retenue prisonnière. Alors que faisait-elle là ?

La jeune femme se leva et tomba sur son reflet. Il y avait un miroir à pied juste à côté du bureau. Ébahie, elle resta un moment, incapable de bouger. Dans la glace, une femme la regardait ouvrant de grands yeux verts. Elle avait les joues roses et le teint frais. Elle respirait la santé, seulement vêtue d'une ample chemise blanche. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tout emmêlés, bouclés, et arrivant un peu en dessous des épaules, mais surtout, elle n'avait pas de frange. Elle s'avança, continuant son examen. Un détail assez surprenant lui sauta aux yeux. Elle avait pris du poids, ce n'était qu'à peine visible, mais sous sa chemise, son ventre était légèrement arrondi. Elle eut peur de comprendre. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer et retint les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout instant. Sans trop réfléchir, elle sortit de la chambre et s'arrêta net dans le vaste salon. Sur sa droite, elle pouvait voir une grande cheminée éteinte avec en face deux canapés entourant une table basse en bois foncé. Elle avait un peu l'impression d'être dans un chalet. Il y avait du bois partout et l'importante luminosité donnait un air très confortable à ce salon. Ce lieu lui plut tout de suite. Elle avait presque envie de se laisser tomber sur le grand canapé où un plaid au motif écossais rouge reposait.

Sur sa gauche se trouvait une immense bibliothèque remplie de livres en tout genre. Elle longeait le mur et s'arrêta à la moitié de la pièce. Le reste offrait un renfoncement où elle vit une cuisine bien aménagée. Une grande fenêtre dans le fond donnait sur un étang. Visiblement, cette pièce avait été rajoutée à la maison. À mi-chemin entre la bibliothèque et la cuisine trônait une grande table fermière, décorés d'un grand bouquet odorant. Après la cuisine, les portes manteaux ainsi que le petit meuble servant à ranger les chaussures lui permirent de localiser la porte d'entrée. De l'autre côté, elle pouvait voir un coin bureau avec au sol une sorte de tapis de jeu ? Elle s'approcha et constata qu'il s'agissait effectivement d'un tapis de jeu pour enfant. Il y avait donc des enfants dans cette maison, autre que celui qu'elle portait. Cette pensée la fit gémir et elle porta une main à son ventre. Elle se détourna et ses yeux tombèrent sur une autre renfoncement. Il y avait une sorte de banquette juste devant la fenêtre, un peu dans le mur et recouverte d'un autre plaid et de quelques cousins. La fenêtre était ouverte.

Elle aimait cet endroit. C'était la première fois qu'elle y venait, mais elle se sentait bien ici. L'envie de s'allonger sur cette banquette la prit et elle dût se retenir. C'était Jane qui s'allongeait partout, pas elle ! Penser à son consultant la rendit soudainement bizarre. Elle avait l'étrange impression qu'il pouvait débarquer d'un instant à l'autre. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée et marcha vers la porte à gauche de la cheminée. Elle se retrouva dans une salle de bain ordinaire : une douche sur sa droite et un petit meuble en face de deux lavabos blancs. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait un bain plein pied juste devant la fenêtre. Elle sortit et devina que la pièce suivante devait être les toilettes. Ce fut effectivement le cas. Une troisième porte l'attendait pourtant. Elle l'ouvrit et tomba sur un couloir partiellement en travaux. En effet, le bout était en bois clair, non peint et ouvrait sur une chambre. Il n'y avait pas de porte encore. Elle traversa le couloir et entra dans la pièce. Celle-ci était vide de tout meuble. Elle baignait dans une douce lumière due aux trois fenêtres dont elle était dotée. Lisbon n'osa pas rentrer. Elle était pieds nus et l'endroit était poussiéreux. De nombreux outils jonchés la pièce et un plan était étalé sur une table faite de deux tréteaux et d'une planche de bois au centre. Elle tourna les talons et son regard fut attiré par une autre porte sur sa gauche. La dernière. L'appréhension la gagna quelque peu. Il devait y avoir quelqu'un derrière ? Devait-elle prendre une arme ? Son corps réagit pour elle et avant qu'elle ne se rende compte, elle se retrouva au milieu d'une chambre d'enfant. Un petit lit sur sa droite, une commode derrière la porte, un bureau à gauche ainsi qu'une petit bibliothèque, en face une fenêtre, mais surtout des jouets, il y avait des jouets partout. Soudain, elle éprouva le besoin de retourner de sa chambre. Elle trottina dans la maison, entra et ferma la porte. Sa chambre ? Cette sensation bizarre la reprit. Pourtant, dans cette pièce, elle se sentit tout de suite mieux. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua la deuxième petite table de chevet. Elle était similaire à la sienne, mais du côté gauche. Dessus, une deuxième lampe était installée et juste à côté, un livre était posé. C'était un récit de voyage. Drôle de lecture. Qui lisait ça ? Ce n'était pas Cho, pas son genre. Alors Jane ?

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle avait besoin de sortir, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, mais son ventre en décida autrement et par un réflexe bien heureux, elle trouva les toilettes à temps. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle avait résolu une énigme et n'en était pas fière. Oui, elle était bien enceinte.

Elle tira la chasse, traîna les pieds jusqu'à la salle et prit une brosse à dents. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la brosse à dents dans la bouche qu'elle réalisa son geste. Elle jeta un œil aux autres brosses à dents : une petit rose et une autre bleu. La sienne était violette, elle en conclut maladroitement que ça devait être la sienne. Au moment où cette pensée lui parvint, elle cracha et se rinça la bouche. Ce n'était pas sa maison. Pas sa chambre et ni sa brosse à dents ! Rien de tout cela n'était vrai ! Elle n'était pas enceinte !

Tremblante, elle retourna dans le salon s'asseoir un moment. Elle se sentit très lasse soudainement. Elle ne comprenait rien, ne savait pas quoi faire. Appeler quelqu'un ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée. Elle se releva et s'avança vers le téléphone installé sur le bureau. Alors qu'elle composait le numéro de Van pelt, son regard se posa sur le cadre photo et elle n'entendit pas la voix mécanique lui annoncer que le numéro n'était pas attribué. Sur la photo, Jane souriait, d'un sourire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, avec une fillette apparemment aussi heureuse que lui dans les bras.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre pose le décor. J'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même. Les choses sérieuses commencent dans le chapitre deux.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre : Entre rêve et réalité**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Suite à une arrestation musclée, Lisbon se retrouve dans le coma. Cependant, son réveil est beaucoup plus doux que prévu, surtout lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a atterri dans le futur. Jisbon bien sûr !**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Un grand merci à Chou05 et Jujuftr (désolée je n'ai étrangement pas réussi à te répondre, d'ailleurs le nom de la fanfiction Castle m'intéresse trop si tu la retrouves ^^) pour leur reviews. Ça m'a énormément plu et j'apprécie beaucoup votre soutien. Merci !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Sous le choc, Lisbon reposa le combiné et retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé. Sa vision s'obscurcit soudainement. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait, mais le noir était partout. Son corps refusa même de lui obéir et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne le sentait plus tout simplement. Alors qu'une peur panique s'emparait d'elle, son esprit sombra peu à peu et le calme revient.

* * *

"Teresa ? Teresa ?"

Qui l'appelait ? Elle connaissait cette voix, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Si elle se trouvait encore dans ce salon, elle ne répondait plus de rien.

Elle gémit doucement alors qu'une main se posait sur son épaule. C'était une main d'homme, chaude et ferme. Elle inspira et réalisa qu'elle connaissait cette odeur. Elle savait. Il était là. Alors, elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de Jane.

C'est bon ? Elle était à l'hôpital ? Il passa une main sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement.

Peut-être pas tout compte fait...

Elle se redressa pour se retrouver dans ce même salon. Le plaid était étendu sur elle et elle portait toujours cette chemise blanche.

"Tout va bien, Teresa ?" demanda le blond d'une voix douce.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui et plongea dans ses yeux bleus. C'était elle ou... il avait vieilli ? Rien de dramatique bien sûr, mais il paraissait un peu plus âgé. Cependant, son visage ou ses yeux ne reflétait plus ce dégoût de la vie. Il avait changé. Depuis quand ?

Elle réalisa qu'il attendait une réponse.

"Hum... Non, pas vraiment, je..."

Son corps réagit pour elle et elle dut se rendre aux toilettes une nouvelle fois pour vomir. Lorsqu'elle refit surface, elle fut surprise de constater qu'il était accroupi près d'elle, tenant ses cheveux.

"Merci", murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Elle détestait se montrer vulnérable, mais cette fois, elle n'y pouvait rien. Son corps ne prévenait aucunement et à présent, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle se releva et rougit en constatant qu'il suivait le mouvement et donc qu'il était près, trop près. Lisbon se libéra aussi sec et fila dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Elle tentait de s'absorber dans sa tâche, ignorant le regard du blond sur elle. Il était inquiet, ça se voyait. Lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil, elle nota qu'il ne portait pas son habituel costume. Il était habillé d'un jean clair et d'un tête shirt blanc. Cela lui allait superbement bien pour son plus grand malheur. Elle sentit ses joues rougir. Il dut s'en rendre compte puisqu'il changea d'attitude et s'avança vers elle avec un sourire prédateur. Elle se rinça la bouche, s'essuya et l'esquiva.

"Attends", susurra-t-il alors qu'il la retenait.

Il se rapprocha et une main glissa sur son ventre. Une nouvelle fois, son corps réagit pour elle et elle se détendit contre son torse. Elle sentit son souffle dans son cou et frissonna.

"Tu ne peux pas impunément te balader en petite tenue devant moi", murmura-t-il à son oreille.

C'était une voix sensuelle et chaude qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Ses joues s'embrasèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était effectivement en petite tenue devant Patrick Jane. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle le repoussa et lui jeta un regard paniqué. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle décida que c'était à cause de sa grossesse.

Jane lui prit les mains et elle se retrouva bien vite assise sur le canapé, lui agenouillé devant elle.

"Parle moi Teresa, tu es étrange depuis que tu t'es réveillée."

Il sembla vraiment inquiet et beaucoup trop doux. Où était passé son consultant enquiquinant et chahuteur ? Elle avait toujours eu confiance en lui, mais pouvait-elle lui dire qu'il se trompait de Teresa ? Parce que c'était ça, sûrement...

"Je..."

Elle entendit les sanglots dans sa voix et inspira.

"Je ne sais pas... Je ne suis pas... Ce n'est pas moi, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je... On est marié ?" lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait demandé ça. Son cerveau avait dû faire des liens et son corps réagissait encore sans son accord. Jane se redressa et s'assit à côté d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Il la berça avec douceur, caressant ses cheveux emmêlés et déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis, il s'éloigna un peu et prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle se laissa faire, consciente que lui croyait à cette réalité et également que son corps semblait très habitué à celui de Jane, un peu trop peut-être. Elle ne parvint même pas à rougir.

Elle le vit passer par toutes les émotions et enfin, il eut l'air résigné.

"Tu ne vas pas me croire", souffla-t-il.

Cela lui redonna espoir, enfin un début d'explication !

"Quoi ? Nous sommes des acteurs forcés à jouer un rôle, on a été enlevés, on..."

Il la fit taire, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle se sentit fondre sous son regard et attendit. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et poussa un soupir à perdre l'âme.

"Tu m'avais pourtant prévenu..." murmura-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils, n'y comprenant plus rien.

"Il y a quelques années maintenant, tu as été blessée lors d'une arrestation au CBI. Suite à ça, tu es restée dans le coma un moment, juste quelques jours. Tu as fini par te réveiller et tu était persuadée que nous étions ensemble. Une fois le reste de l'équipe partis, tu m'as dit que... enfin, tu m'as dit que c'était vrai, que tout ce que tu avais vécu était réel. Tu en étais persuadée, précisa-t-il, et tu as affirmé que c'était notre futur."

Elle grimaça en entendant ces mots et détourna le regard.

"Et tu ne m'as pas cru ? marmonna-t-elle plus pour en apprendre plus qu'autre chose.

\- Je t'avoue que non. Tu étais à peine réveillée, tu sortais de plusieurs jours de coma alors non, je ne t'ai pas cru.

\- Je ne m'aurais pas cru non plus..."

Il lui sourit et caressa sa joue. Elle repoussa sa main, le défiant du regard de recommencer.

"C'est un début d'explication", déclara-t-il.

Elle retint le "oui, super" d'ironie qui menaça de franchir ses lèvres et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Et je t'ai dit autre chose ?"

Elle ne réalisa qu'à ce moment qu'elle le tutoyait. Pourquoi cela lui semblait si naturel ?

"Oui, tu m'as tout raconté, en détail. Enfin je te soupçonne de m'avoir caché certains petites choses, fit-il un peu gêné, mais ce n'est pas le plus important."

Elle eut une drôle de sentiment, mais l'écarta vite fait pour se concentrer sur les paroles de Jane. Elle en profita d'ailleurs pour libérer ses mains qu'il avait repris.

"Tu m'as dit t'être réveillée dans une chambre blanche et beige, dans un chalet en pleine nature, tu m'as dit...

 **Flashback :**

"J'avais peur, mais il y avait un je ne sais quoi..., un sentiment au fond de moi qui m'empêcha de paniquer. Avec le recul, je crois que si mon esprit ne connaissait pas ses lieux, mon corps y était habitué. J'ai fait le tour de la maison, elle était déserte... Et j'ai fini par comprendre que tu vivais ici... avec moi."

Elle suspendit son récit quelques instants, inquiète de ce qu'il pouvait en penser. Sérieux, il resta assis au bord de son lit, laissant ses mains qu'elle avait prise, dans les siennes. Alors, elle continua.

"Je me suis évanouie, je crois et tu es arrivé. Tu m'as dit euh..."

Elle eut un regard gêné.

"... quand tu compris que je n'étais pas la Teresa que tu connaissais, tu m'as dit... exactement ce que je suis en train de te dire, avoua-t-elle. Que j'avais fait une sorte de bond dans le futur et que tu n'avais pas voulu me croire au début, donc je sais que tu ne crois pas ce que je te dis, mais ce n'est pas grave, tant que tu t'en souviens dans quelques années, quand la Teresa du passé vivra la même expérience que moi."

Jane opina, complètement dérouté par le comportement de la jeune femme. Elle lui jetait un regard tellement doux et sans même s'en rendre compte, elle le tutoyait. Cependant, il sentit dans son regard qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit.

"Lisbon ?" appela-t-il alors qu'elle était retournée dans ses pensées.

Elle releva la tête et lui lança un sourire gêné. Il la vit inspirer profondément et il se tendit dans l'attente de ces paroles qui leur faisaient peur à tous les deux.

"Dans mon rêve, nous étions mariés, nous avions une petite fille et..."

Le plus dur restait à venir.

"... j'étais enceinte..."

Il ne dit rien, après tout, c'était vrai, il n'arrivait pas à la croire. Même s'il savait en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, qu'elle ne mentait pas. Il voulait bien croire ce qu'elle avait vu, mais pas que c'était leur futur. Dans le coma, le cerveau peut facilement s'inventer un monde imaginaire et c'était ce qu'avait fait la jeune femme. Que devait-il en déduire ? Actuellement, elle paraissait bouleversée. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir si elle avait été heureuse dans ce qu'elle avait vécu ou pas.

Elle posa une main sur son ventre, retenant difficilement ses larmes et il comprit alors ce qu'elle croyait avoir perdu. En douceur, il se rapprocha d'elle et la serra délicatement dans ses bras. Elle avait réellement cru être enceinte et que ce soit dans la réalité ou dans un monde imaginaire, perdre un enfant était toujours aussi dur.

 **Fin du flashback.**

* * *

 **Bonsoir à tous ! Je rentre un peu plus dans l'histoire dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous appréciez. Si vous avez le moindre commentaire, n'hésitez pas. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas quelle fréquence de "postage" de chapitres vous préférez ? Le reste de ma fiction est écrite donc dites moi. Bises !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre : Entre rêve et réalité**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Suite à une arrestation musclée, Lisbon se retrouve dans le coma. Cependant, son réveil est beaucoup plus doux que prévu, surtout lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a atterri dans le futur. Jisbon bien sûr !**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

 **TheTruthIs : Merci à toi pour ta review et tes conseils. Je l'ai eu juste avant de poster le chapitre deux donc je ne te réponds que maintenant, désolée du retard. Sinon, je ne peux pas répondre en direct, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne peux plus lire mes reviews sur le site (et donc y répondre). Heureusement je le peux sur ma boîte mail. Merci en tout cas, ta review m'a fait très plaisir.**

 **bulle-de-bo : Merci pour ta review, prochain chapitre mercredi alors. ^^**

 **Mayrine : Merci :D je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise.**

 **Math-Jisbon : Merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que ça peut sembler compliquer, je vais faire attention, promis.**

 **Note : J'en profite pour préciser que Lisbon travaille au CBI avant sa petite aventure dans le futur comme vous allez pouvoir le constater, je la situe donc avant la saison 6. Sachez cependant qu'il y aura des spoilers des deux dernières saisons dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

"C'est tout ? interrogea-t-elle après un petit moment de silence.

Pour l'instant, l'idée de ne plus être enceinte lui semblait plutôt appréciable. Elle était suffisamment chamboulée sans que son corps ne s'en mêle.

"Non, mais tu vas découvrir le reste par toi même", déclara-t-il soudainement.

Il se leva et sans qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il décida de ce qu'ils devaient absolument faire cette après-midi.

"Tu dois en profiter un maximum, fit-il avec une voix enfantine. Dis toi que tu es en vacances.

\- Mais, je...

\- Tu vas t'habiller, je t'attends ici."

Il la poussa doucement dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Bougonne, elle se résolut néanmoins à s'habiller.

Elle s'était trompée, Jane était resté le même. Il prévoyait toujours des plans secrets, il la mettait toujours aussi hors d'elle et il était toujours aussi sexy, mais ça, elle ne lui dirait pas.

Elle enfila un jean, mais taille haute, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Elle l'enleva, le jetant sur le lit et chercha quelque chose de moins serré. Elle mît finalement une petite robe blanche, cintrée en dessous de la poitrine. Elle était un peu trop décolletée à son goût, mais elle se sentait bien dedans et puis, Jane avait dû voir pire. Cette pensée la fit frissonner et les joues rouges, elle se força penser à autre chose. Après tout, tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Elle décida de se reprendre et inspira profondément avant de sortir. Il était assis sur le canapé et se leva aussitôt. Il ne prononça pas un mot, mais son regard sur elle la rendit mal à l'aise. Elle bifurqua rapidement vers la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière elle. Il venait de la dévorer des yeux. Jamais Jane ne lui avait lancé un tel regard. Elle se força à se calmer et se brossa les cheveux.

Dans le salon, Jane se maudît intérieurement. Il venait de trouver le moyen de l'effrayer. S'il voulait la mettre en confiance, il devait garder ses distances, au moins pendant un moment. Il était assis, se tenant la tête entre ses mains quand elle revint. Il mît debout et lui sourit sans faire un geste. Elle paraissait affreusement gênée.

"Où est..."

Sa question mourut avant même d'être entièrement formulée, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de comprendre.

"À une sortie scolaire.

\- Oh..."

Le silence revint et il lui prit délicatement la main.

"On y va ?" l'encouragea-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ne pût s'empêcher de le suivre. Avant de sortir il lui montra ses chaussures et lui tendit une veste en jean. Il posa un grand chapeau blanc sur sa tête et ferma la porte d'entrée à clé.

À quelques mètres, elle aperçut l'habituelle DS bleu de son consultant et grommela quelque peu. Certaines choses ne changeaient visiblement jamais. Il éclata de rire en voyant son regard noir et elle se dérida aussitôt. Il venait de rire, pas qu'un peu. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire ainsi. Il n'avait jamais été aussi libéré. La métamorphose était impressionnante.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'assit côté passager.

"Quel jour sommes-nous ? Si... - elle grimaça - si elle est en sortie scolaire alors...

\- Vendredi, lui apprit le blond en démarrant le moteur. Tu..."

Il ne savait pas comment elle prendrait la chose.

"Tu t'es mise en mi-temps."

Elle haussa un sourcil.

"Et tu ne travailles plus au CBI."

Sa gorge se noua.

"Quoi ?! Je... Pourquoi ?!"

Elle était à présent complètement tournée vers lui. Il remontait lentement l'allée menant à une petite route de campagne.

"Pour profiter d'Ellie", déclara-t-il en s'arrêtant à l'intersection.

Le portail devant eux était ouvert, mais il profita pour regarder Lisbon.

"Tu travailles pour le FBI et c'est une très longue histoire. Ça te plaisait beaucoup, mais tu as préféré ralentir et Cho a été très compréhensif.

\- Cho ?"

Tout se mélangeait dans son cerveau et une partie d'elle continuait de se méfier de chaque parole que prononçait Jane. Il l'avait si souvent roulé dans la farine ainsi.

"C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, Teresa"

Il était sérieux, elle le voyait dans son regard. Elle avait envie de le croire.

"Alors... Cho dirige l'équipe ?

\- Grace et Wayne ne travaillent plus dans les forces de l'ordre. Ils ont préféré revenir à une vie citadine après...

\- Après leur mariage j'imagine."

Elle soupira doucement. Le mariage de ces deux-là était la seule chose qu'elle avait pu prédire. Il approuva et posa une main sur la sienne.

"Cho dirige l'équipe parce qu'il travaillait depuis deux ans pour le FBI quand nous l'avons rejoint. Je crois que je t'en dis trop, je ne peux pas tout te révéler, murmura-t-il, ça risquerait de changer le futur."

Elle opina et retint un rire nerveux. Le futur devait déjà être bouleversé de toute façon si elle était vraiment dans le futur et non dans un monde imaginaire. Pour l'instant, elle devait palier au plus urgent.

"Quand rentre... Ellie ?

\- Éléonore.

\- Oh, c'est..."

Il lui sourit tendrement et reprit la route pour ne pas la gêner.

"Un joli prénom, murmura-t-elle finalement.

\- Elle rentre ce soir. Ça ne dure qu'une journée. Elle a tout juste quatre ans.

\- D'accord. Est-ce qu'il y a des choses que je dois savoir ? En particulier ?"

Il garda le silence un moment.

"Elle est habituée à avoir des parents très tactiles, tu..."

Elle grimaça en entendant le tutoiement, même si une partie d'elle trouvait cela normal, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le remarquer.

"... tu te blottis souvent contre moi, après le repas ou...

\- J'ai compris, coupa-t-elle vivement. Autre chose ?

\- Cho vient demain. Il va se douter de quelque chose.

\- Eh bien, on va tout faire pour que ce ne soit pas le cas", éluda la brune en se concentrant sur le paysage.

Il ne chercha pas à relancer la conversation. Il la sentait gigoter à côté de lui, c'était assez étrange.

"Lisbon, appela-t-il, ça va aller. Tout va bien se passer, fit-il en lui jetant un coup d'oeil.

\- Oui, vous avez raison.

\- Ouah, sortit le blond. Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas sorti du vous, à part pour flirter je veux dire.

\- Désolée... j'oubliais... je suis...

\- Je sais."

Il ralentit pour s'arrêter dans une allée et se tourna complètement vers elle. Le sourire amusé qu'il lui lança la rendit toute chose.

"Vous venez ?" fit-il en sortant.

Il fit le tour pour lui ouvrir la portière et lui tendit une main. Elle ne la prit pas et lui rendit un sourire gêné.

"Comme vous voulez."

Il partit devant sans perdre sa bonne humeur et sentit tout à coup une main glisser dans la sienne.

"Non... je... restons au tutoiement sinon je ne vais pas m'en sortir devant Ellie et puis..."

Elle soupira, posant une main sur son front.

"Bon sang, je vais regretter ce que je vais dire mais... essayez... essaye de te comporter comme tu le fais normalement avec moi.

\- Tu es sûre ?" demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant.

Elle opina et elle vit une lueur de malice passer dans ses yeux.

"Oh, alors je peux..."

Avant qu'il ne s'avance plus, elle se déroba, les joues rougies.

"Quand Ellie sera là, je ferai de mon mieux", rectifia-t-elle en passant devant.

Ils se trouvaient sur une grande allée bordée d'arbres. Lisbon ne connaissait pas ce lieu, mais comme pour la maison, elle avait l'impression d'être déjà venue. Bientôt, elle entendit quelques hennissements et son cœur s'accéléra. Des chevaux ?

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur et n'obtint qu'un sourire joueur pour réponse. Alors il savait ? Elle lui avait certainement dit et il s'en servait à son avantage le fourbe.

"Salut ! fit une forte voix masculine. Teresa, Patrick."

L'homme s'avança vers eux. Il posa la fourche qu'il tenait dans ses mains contre une des barrières en bois et vint prendre Jane dans ses bras puis fit de même avec Lisbon. Elle tenta de rester détendue, mais c'était assez difficile à appliquer.

"Tom, comment vas-tu ? questionna Jane, la renseignant sur son identité.

\- Super, et vous ?"

Il se tourna vers Lisbon et elle essaya de lui sourire le plus naturellement possible. Sans qu'elle ne prévoit quoi que ce soit, elle posa une main sur son ventre.

"Super", affirma-t-elle.

Puis elle se tourna vers Jane tandis qu'il lui prenait la main. Tom parut convaincu et il leur tourna le dos, récupérant sa fourche.

"Alors, vous venez pour une petite balade ?

\- Exact", répondit Jane alors qu'il sentait la main de Lisbon serrer un peu plus fort la sienne.

Il lui sourit, ignorant son regard furieux. Lorsque Tom se retourna vers, ils lui sourirent tout deux, l'air de rien.

"Ça tombe bien, Arizona a très envie de sortir depuis ce matin.

\- Peut-être pas Arizona", fit Jane avec un air un peu embêté.

Ils le regardèrent tous deux, un peu surpris.

"Teresa n'était pas très bien ce matin, n'est-ce pas Chérie ?

\- Hum, oui, mais ça va mieux, déclara-t-elle.

\- Je vais voir si elle est un peu calme, sinon tu pourras monter Pearl. Je sais que tu l'aimes bien.

\- Oui, Pearl, approuva le blond, en serrant un peu plus fort sa main.

\- Pourquoi pas", marmonna la jeune femme.

Ils entrèrent dans l'écurie et Tom se dirigea de suite vers un box au fond. Lisbon ralentit et jeta un œil dans le premier box. Moondance était le nom inscrit sur la porte. C'était un cheval noir, impressionnant mais calme. Il s'avança doucement lorsqu'elle tendit la main et la renifla.

"Non, je n'ai pas de friandises, mon grand", souffla-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle lui caressa le bout du nez et sursauta en sentant Jane juste derrière elle.

"Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ? susurra-t-il à son oreille. Moondance a l'honneur d'être ma monture attitrée ou l'inverse je ne sais plus très bien", ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le regarda flatter l'encolure du cheval, puis, il s'éloigna vers Tom. Lisbon resta un moment avec Moondance et se dirigea finalement vers le second box. Jane et Tom n'étaient plus là, aussi, elle partit directement vers le box tout au fond. Elle s'appelait donc Arizona-dream, la jument qui effrayait Patrick Jane. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas montée à cheval depuis longtemps et qu'elle était enceinte, mais elle devait en être à peine au troisième mois et son corps réagissait bien à son environnement, tellement bien qu'elle frissonnait encore au souvenir de Jane dans son dos.

Elle soupira et leva les yeux vers la jument. Elle tomba sur un envoûtant regard noir. Sa robe pie était magnifique. Les taches blanches remontaient sur les quatre membres et se faisait plus éparses sur le reste de son corps, laissant une couleur alezane dominer. Cependant, sa crinière et sa queue était blanche, de même qu'une partie de son museau. La jument secoua un peu le tête et fit quelques pas vers Lisbon.

"Ce que tu es belle", murmura cette-dernière, complètement sous le charme.

Elle ouvrit la porte du box et la caressa avec douceur. La jument se laissa faire, mais Lisbon sentait qu'elle avait de l'énergie à revendre. Elle lui passa son licol et la sortit du box. La jument trottina et elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Elle la mena jusqu'à la barre d'attache dehors, souriant toujours plus. Elle attacha la longe et repartit vers l'écurie. Elle devait se changer et connaissant Jane, il avait prévu le coup. C'est en faisant le tour des box qu'elle tomba sur une série de casiers. Elle ouvrit celui avec le nom de Jane dessus et finit par trouver une tenue plus adaptée. Avisant une petite pièce non loin, elle entra et se changea, enfilant un pantalon noir moulant ainsi que des bottes noirs en cuir. Elle mît un débardeur beige et sortit. Une fois sa robe rangée dans le casier, elle prit une boîte de pansage à côté des selles, repérant d'ailleurs celle d'Arizona.

Toute sourire, elle revint vers la jument qui attendait, impatiente de partir en balade. Elle commença à la brosser avec énergie. Cela faisait au moins vingt ans qu'elle n'était pas montée sur un cheval, la mort de sa mère en fait. Cette pensée, habituellement si triste, la troubla à peine. Dans une habitude qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle sortit un élastique de la poche de son pantalon et s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute.

Arizona hennit et Lisbon sut que Jane et Tom revenaient. Trop heureuse, elle leur lança un sourire éblouissant sous leurs regards ébahis.

"Visiblement, Teresa a fait son choix", fit Tom en tapant avec sympathie l'épaule de Patrick.

Lui semblait déjà moins joyeux. Tom s'éloigna alors tandis que Jane venait la rejoindre.

"Teresa, cette jument est...

\- Elle est comme moi, compléta-t-elle, espiègle.

\- Oui, et tu ne peux pas la monter, tu..."

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel. Un discours moralisateur de Patrick Jane, elle aura tout eu aujourd'hui. Sans vraiment prendre conscience de son geste, elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et se rapprocha de lui, collant son corps contre le sien.

"Je sais ce que je fais", murmura-t-elle à son oreille, et elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant le regard surpris qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire.

"C'était déloyal, grogna Jane en la retenant dans ses bras alors qu'elle tentait de se dérober.

\- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle. Jane, je...

\- Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, sourit-il avec tendresse. Méfie toi tout de même, je ne suis qu'un homme."

Et sur ces paroles, il déposa à son tour un baiser sur sa joue et partit en direction de l'écurie. Elle resta immobile un moment, complètement grisée. Elle s'était sentie terriblement bien dans ses bras. Heureusement, Arizona se chargea de la ramener sur terre, tournant vers elle un regard impatient.

"Oui, je fais vite ma belle."

Elle reprit son pansage et lui cura les sabots avant d'aller chercher de quoi la seller. Entre temps, Jane était revenu avec Moondance. Il avait gardé les affaires qu'il portait, c'est-à-dire son jean et son tee-shirt blanc. Il avait seulement changé de chaussures et avait mis des bottes d'équitation.

Lisbon sourit en voyant la selle western. Elle préférait la monte western plutôt que la classique. Alors qu'elle mettait un pied à l'étrier. Jane lui posa une bombe sur la tête accompagné d'un regard signifiant que c'était non négociable. Elle grogna pour la forme, mais libéra des cheveux et attacha la bombe. Cette idée de balade lui plaisait de plus en plus. Elle se hissa sans mal et constata alors qu'elle était assez grande pour une jument. Elle devait avoir l'air d'une enfant sur son dos. Elle attrapa ses rênes d'une main et émit un petit claquement de langue. Arizona réagit de suite et partit d'un pas vif. Lisbon se tourna vers Jane et lui sourit, visiblement comblée. Il avait mis une bombe également et la rejoignait au petit trot sur Moondance, le cheval paraissait vraiment très calme. Tellement qu'à ses côtés, Arizona se détendit totalement.

"Ça va ?" questionna-t-il.

Elle opina.

"On fait la course ?"

Il lui lança un regard joueur auquel elle répondit aussitôt. Sans plus attendre, elle fit partir la jument au trot.

"Hey ! C'est de la triche ! cria le mentalist, en talonnant Moondance.

\- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça !"

Elle éclata de rire et augmenta l'allure pour ne pas se laisser rattraper.

Debout devant le chemin de balade, Tom soupira avec amusement. Prise à part, Teresa pouvait faire preuve d'un sérieux à toutes épreuves, mais ensemble, il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir affaire à deux gamins. Il sourit et se remit au travail.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Oui, il fallait que je mette des chevaux dans cette fanfiction, je crois que je ne peux pas m'en passer. J'espère que tout était clair et je vous embrasse ! Prochain chapitre mercredi !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre : Entre rêve et réalité**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Suite à une arrestation musclée, Lisbon se retrouve dans le coma. Cependant, son réveil est beaucoup plus doux que prévu, surtout lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a atterri dans le futur. Jisbon bien sûr !**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

 **TheTruthIs : Ta review m'a fait trop plaisir, mais super peur aussi. Je suis paniquée à l'idée que ce chapitre ne te plaise pas. J'espère que j'ai bien réussi à doser - disons - le comportement de Lisbon. Merci en tout cas pour ta review.**

 **Math-Jisbon : Merci ! Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. Je suis trop contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Au fait, ta petite sœur porte un prénom que j'adore ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Jane ralentit en voyant apparaître l'école primaire au coin de la rue. Il parvint à trouver une place et se tourna vers sa femme. Enfin, plutôt vers Lisbon actuellement, sa femme, mais quelques années auparavant. Elle dormait tranquillement sur le siège passager, visiblement fatiguée par la balade à cheval. C'est vrai qu'elle l'avait battu à plate couture et à chaque fois ! Il posa une main sur sa joue, regrettant déjà d'avoir à la réveiller.

"Mon amour ? appela-t-il en sachant très bien qu'il devrait l'appeler plus d'une fois avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

\- Madame Jane ?... Teresa ?..."

Il sourit en l'entendant grommeler. Elle bougea un peu, tentant de se réinstaller le plus confortablement possible.

"Lisbon ?"

Elle ouvrit un œil et soupira.

"On est arrivé ?

\- Oui. Ellie va nous attendre.

\- Oui... Ellie."

Elle s'extirpa de la voiture et il la rejoignit sur le trottoir. Dire qu'elle était stressée eut été un euphémisme. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne la retira même pas.

"Teresa ?

\- Hm ?

\- Détends toi. Ce n'est qu'une petite fille de quatre ans, rappela-t-il.

\- Oui, enfin, c'est ma fille - elle le regarda un moment - notre fille. Je crois que j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter."

Elle sentait au fond d'elle même, dans la manière que Jane avait eu de parler d'elle lors de leur balade, qu'Éléonore devait être aussi perspicace que son papa et oui, ça l'inquiétait.

Les grilles de l'école se rapprochait et les cris des enfants se faisaient de plus en plus entendre. Étrangement, elle sentit une sorte d'impatience mêlée à de la joie l'envahir. Son corps n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il associait ce moment à de très bons souvenirs, mais le mix de tous ces sentiments la rendit encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle perçut enfin la main de Jane dans la sienne. Il dessinait de son pouce des ronds sur sa peau. C'était réconfortant. Elle décida de se concentrer sur cette sensation et son appréhension diminua un peu. Ils entrèrent dans la cour de l'école et d'instinct, Lisbon la reconnut. Elle avait pourtant changé depuis l'époque de la photo sur le bureau, mais elle sut de suite que cette brunette aux yeux malicieux était sa fille. Elle lâcha la main de Jane en la voyant courir vers eux et s'agenouilla pour la réceptionner. Ce geste avait été plus fort qu'elle.

"Maman !

\- Ellie ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?"

Elle lui sourit, que pouvait-elle faire de toute façon face au visage radieux de la fillette ? Celle-ci opina et se jeta dans les bras de son père alors que Lisbon se relevait.

"Coucou mon Ellie ! Va falloir que tu nous racontes tout parce qu'on meurt de jalousie ta maman et moi", ironisa le blond, gardant la petite fille dans ses bras.

Lisbon passa sa main sous son bras et lança un regard curieux à Ellie. Elle s'empressa alors de leur raconter toute sa journée dans les moindres de détails et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Lisbon ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'écouter avec attention.

Elle avait les yeux de Jane, des yeux bleus espiègles. Sinon, elle lui ressemblait plus avec ses cheveux bruns. À coup sûr, ses belles boucles anglaises venaient d'un mélange de Jane et elle. Elle portait un jean bleu foncé et une petite blouse rose. Avec ses joues roses, ses grands yeux bleus et ses anglaises, Lisbon ne pût s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était une petite princesse.

Ellie n'arrêta pas de parler pendant tout le chemin du retour et amusée, Lisbon jeta un regard bien explicite à Jane. Oui, leur fille était une petite bavarde. Il lui sourit en retour et haussa les épaules. Apparement, la journée avait été intense parce que sitôt à la maison, le flot de parole se tarit et Ellie parut fatiguée.

Il était dix huit heures trente et si elle était debout depuis sept heures, il était évident qu'elle allait bientôt tomber de sommeil.

"Est-ce que tu veux prendre ton bain ?" demanda-t-elle à la fillette après lui avoir tendu un verre d'eau.

Elle finit son verre et le posa près de l'évier.

"Oui, mais tu viens avec moi", déclara-t-elle.

Gênée, Lisbon se tourna vers Jane. Avait-elle l'habitude de prendre des bains avec Éléonore ? Il opina, s'excusant du regard.

"Ça marche, fit-elle en lui tendant la main. Pendant ce temps, ton papa va faire à manger", dit-elle pour se venger.

Il lui sourit cependant et les regarda s'éloigner vers la salle de bain.

Lisbon remplit l'eau du bain et Ellie se chargea de rajouter une petite boule de savon qui se dilue dans l'eau.

"Tu veux quel parfum, maman ? interrogea-t-elle, penchée sur la corbeille contenant une multitude de boules parfumées.

\- Hum... le choix est compliqué. Et si... on choisissait fraise ?"

La petite fille pouffa.

"Heureusement que tu choisis pas toujours, on prendrait que des bains à la fraise."

Cette réplique fit rire Lisbon.

"Allez, viens par là que je t'aide."

Elle lui enleva sa blouse en douceur et trouva des élastiques dans un des tiroirs des lavabos. En faisait attention de ne pas lui faire mal, elle noua ses longs cheveux bruns en un chignon haut et fit de même avec les siens. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la fenêtre, Ellie s'était débarrassée du reste de ses vêtements et escaladait déjà le bord de la baignoire. Sa maman vint aussitôt l'aider. Puis elle enleva sa robe et ses sous-vêtements pour venir la rejoindre. La chaleur et l'odeur de la fraise la détendirent aussitôt. Il y avait également une sensation de bien-être dû à l'habitude qui se répandait en elle. Oui, elle aimait ces moments avec sa fille.

Ellie vint se glisser contre elle et posa ses mains sur son ventre. Son regard sérieux manqua de faire rire Lisbon.

"Le bébé va bien ?"

Lisbon opina et se fit la réflexion qu'elle était tout de même drôlement mature pour son âge.

"Il va même très bien", assura-t-elle, posant elle aussi ses mains sur son ventre.

Ellie lui sourit alors et éclata de rire. Lisbon l'accompagna et elle ne sut jamais pourquoi.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elles barbotaient, mais Jane finit par entrouvrir la porte.

"Excusez moi Mesdames, mais le dîner est prêt.

\- Papa !" s'écria Ellie en lui tendant les bras.

Jane dut entrer. Il prit une serviette et la sortit du bain pendant que Lisbon tentait de disparaître sous la mousse.

"Tu vas te rincer sous la douche, tu as plein de mousse partout", fit le blond.

Il vint avec elle et régla l'eau. Une fois rincée, il la sécha et posa une autre serviette sur le lavabo avant de sortir avec Ellie. Déjà sa fille froncée les sourcils. Oui, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et c'était vrai, il aurait déjà embêté Teresa s'il l'avait pu, venant l'embrasser dans son bain juste pour la voir rougir. Là, il n'avait pas vraiment eu besoin de cela. Il s'était même demandée si elle n'allait pas se noyer en continuant ainsi.

Il mît Ellie en pyjama et constata en revenant dans le salon que Lisbon devait être dans sa chambre. Il laissa la petite fille dans sa chambre et frappa à la sienne.

"Lisbon ?" chuchota-t-il, se moquant intérieurement de lui-même.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il frappait avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Il tourna la poignée le plus lentement possible et pénétra dans la pièce. Lisbon avait trouvé un pyjama plus adéquat, un pantalon beige et un débardeur noir. Il lui sourit gêné.

"Désolé, fit-il. Elle se doute de quelque chose.

\- Je sais."

Il releva les yeux vers elle.

"Elle est aussi perspicace que vous et vous connaissant vous m'auriez taquiné dans la salle bain.

\- Comment ?...

\- Oh, vous passez votre vie à me taquiner pour me voir rougir. L'idée du bain doit beaucoup vous plaire, mais cette fois, vous avez eu pitié de moi et vous avez eu raison, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Elle aurait eu encore plus de soupçons en ne me voyant pas jouer le jeu.

\- Oh oui... il va falloir..."

Il eut l'air un tantinet mal à l'aise.

"Redoubler d'effort ? proposa la brune.

\- Vous verrez, votre corps est très habitué."

Elle rougit et il sembla sur le point de sortir, mais quelque chose le retint.

"On devrait repasser au tutoiement."

Elle approuva et il retourna dans le salon. Il avait eu la délicatesse de répondre au vouvoiement gêné qu'elle lui avait adressé. Cette pensée la fit sourire. C'était vraiment un homme bien et puis après tout, elle était dans le coma, dans son monde imaginaire. Il n'y aurait pas de conséquences. Oui, pour une fois, elle pouvait se lâcher. Son corps semblait tellement attiré par Jane, ou alors c'était elle ? Elle secoua la tête à cette pensée. Elle inspira et les rejoignit.

Ellie était déjà assise à table. Elle lui lança un sourire et rit à une plaisanterie de son papa. Il était en train de la servir en légumes quand Lisbon posa une main sur son bras, elle se mît sur la pointe des pieds et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

"Merci", lui susurra-t-elle avant de s'asseoir en face d'Ellie.

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et s'assit à son tour. Ellie, heureuse, mangea de bon cœur tout en continuant de raconter sa journée.

Bien vite, Jane et Lisbon se retrouvèrent assis dans le lit d'Ellie pour l'habituelle histoire de soir et avant même la fin de celle-ci, la petite fille s'était endormie.

Ils sortirent sur la pointe des pieds.

"Je crois que je vais aussi aller me coucher, souffla Lisbon.

\- À vingt heures ?" s'inquiéta Jane.

Elle lui lança un regard désolé.

"Ce fut une journée forte en émotion et...

\- Vous êtes mal à l'aise ?"

Elle opina.

"Mais tutoyez moi Patrick."

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec un sourire et il était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas perçu le ton enjôleur qu'elle venait de prendre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

"Bien, bonne nuit Teresa", déclara-t-il en repartant vers la cuisine.

Elle fit un tour par la salle de bain avant de regagner sa chambre. Ce ne fut qu'une fois allongée dans le noir qu'elle s'en rendit compte. Elle sentait son odeur, partout dans le lit, il y avait l'odeur de son insupportable et oh combien sexy consultant. Cela la grisa. Étrangement, elle ne prit que quelques minutes pour s'endormir, totalement détendue.

Jane se glissa dans la chambre à tâtons juste une heure plus tard. Il n'arrivait pas à lire. De toute façon, le livre qu'il avait commencé était ici et il avait toujours détesté commencer un nouveau livre sans finir le précédent. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit sans faire de bruit. Son souffle régulier lui indiquait qu'elle dormait. Il enleva son tee-shirt et son jean. Elle serait mal à l'aise s'il ne mettait pas un pyjama. Dans ses pensées, il frémit en sentant une main se poser dans son dos. Elle se lova contre lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? marmonna-t-elle en traçant d'invisibles cercles dans son dos.

\- Lisbon ?" interrogea-t-il avec surprise.

Elle eut un petit temps de réaction et elle se rapprocha un peu plus, venant frôler son oreille du bout des lèvres.

"Comme vous voulez, Monsieur Jane", susurra-t-elle en remontant sa main le long de sa joue, le tournant vers elle.

Il ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il avait sa réponse. Sa femme rit de sa soudaine fougue alors qu'il la rallongeait sur le lit.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va autant vous plaire que le précédent (je prie). La suite arrive dimanche, de même que l'arrivée de notre Cho préféré. Bisous à vous !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre : Entre rêve et réalité**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Suite à une arrestation musclée, Lisbon se retrouve dans le coma. Cependant, son réveil est beaucoup plus doux que prévu, surtout lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a atterri dans le futur. Jisbon bien sûr !**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Attention spoilers importants de la saison 7 dans ce chapitre !**

 **TheTruthIs : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Dans ce chapitre tu auras toutes les explications au comportement de Lisbon. C'est vrai que je la place un peu entre deux eaux. Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes ma fiction. Bisous à toi !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

Jane fut le premier à émerger le lendemain matin. Il se glissa vers Teresa et l'amena délicatement contre son torse. Elle avait retrouvé sa chemise. Il la serra nerveusement dans ses mains et entreprit de la déboutonner. Alors qu'il caressait son ventre, elle gémit, se trémoussant légèrement. Il remonta lentement vers sa poitrine et un murmure l'arrêta.

"Jane ?"

Elle se dégagea de son torse et rougit en sentant sa main.

"Lisbon ?"

La réalité venait de le rattraper. Avait-il rêvé ou avait-il vraiment fait l'amour à sa femme la nuit dernière ?

"On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

\- Je... pour ma défense, sachez que... hm, vous m'appeliez Patrick hier soir.

\- Comment ça ? Je ne me souviens pas."

Et il comprit à la tête qu'elle faisait qu'elle disait vrai. Pourtant, il savait à présent ne pas avoir rêvé. Elle ne portait pas sa chemise hier soir, mais un vrai pyjama. Lisbon sembla réaliser elle aussi. Elle reboutonna maladroitement les boutons de sa chemise en pestant.

"Non, souffla-t-elle en comprenant.

\- Je vous rappelle que c'est à ma femme que j'ai fait l'amour", fit-il en levant les mains dans un geste de défense.

Elle continua de le fusiller du regard et s'extirpa du lit en rougissant, consciente qu'il la regardait. Elle fila sous la douche. L'eau chaude parvint à la relaxer, mais la pensée que son corps... les mains de Jane. Elle sentit son corps réagir, le traitre, et baissa la température.

Dans la chambre, Jane avait jugé bon de se rhabiller un peu, simple mesure de précaution. Il l'attendait, allongé au centre du lit, les bras pliés derrière sa tête. Elle revint effectivement, les joues cramoisies, enveloppée dans une serviette blanche. Elle prit les premiers vêtements qu'elle trouva, c'est-à-dire sa robe de la veille, et sortit de la chambre sans un mot. Il s'assit et alors qu'il décidait de se lever, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Surpris, il releva les yeux et sourit en voyant Ellie entrer. Les cheveux aussi en bataille que sa maman, les yeux encore embués de sommeil, elle vint se glisser dans le lit.

"Coucou, marmonna-t-elle en se lovant contre lui.

\- Coucou."

Il se rallongea avec Ellie, la maintenant contre lui. Il la sentit gigoter. Quelque chose la tracassait et il devinait quoi.

"Est-ce que maman est malade ? interrogea-t-elle après un moment, levant ses grands yeux bleus vers son papa.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Alors, elle peut venir pour un câlin tous les trois ?"

Il lui sourit et haussa les épaules. Elle bondit hors du lit et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain.

"Maman ?

\- Coucou Ellie, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Tu viens faire un câlin avec papa et moi dans le lit ?" demanda la petite fille des étoiles dans les yeux.

En croisant son regard, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Les dents serrées, Lisbon acquiesça et prit sa main. Elles retournèrent dans la chambre et Ellie sauta sur le lit. La brune lança un regard incertain à Jane. Il lui sourit en se mettant sur le côté pour prendre Ellie contre lui. Elle se mît de l'autre côté d'Ellie et ils serrèrent la petite fille dans leurs bras. Celle-ci se mît à rire. Elle paraissait vraiment au comble du bonheur à cet instant, entre ses parents. Attendrie, Lisbon déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et lui caressa la joue. Tous ses tracas semblèrent s'envoler.

"Tu es aimée, mon amour", murmura-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

À ce moment, elle eut l'impression de la connaître cette petite, que c'était vraiment sa fille. Ellie se lova contre elle et garda la main de son papa dans la sienne, le rapprochant d'elles.

"Oui, toi aussi", fit Éléonore.

Lisbon sentit son cœur vaciller dans sa poitrine. Elle releva les yeux vers Jane et il comprit ce qui se passait. Il passa un bras dans son dos et les serra contre lui, essuyant avec tendresse, les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Lisbon. Ellie dut en avoir marre puisqu'elle trouva le moyen de sortir du lit. Jane en profita pour se rapprocher de Lisbon. Elle s'était calmée et les yeux clos, respirait profondément.

"Ça va aller ? questionna-t-il après un moment.

\- Oui... c'est...

\- Ta mère, je sais Teresa, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Elle sourit et se blottit contre lui. C'était ce qu'elle lui disait quand elle était petite : qu'elle était aimée.

Peu à peu, Jane sentit Lisbon se détendre et il sourit en constatant qu'elle s'était rendormie. Il se leva sans bruit, la recouvrit avec le drap et rejoignit Ellie dans le salon.

Lorsque Lisbon ouvrit les yeux une heure plus tard, elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle était habillée. Elle s'étira et se leva. Elle se souvint petit à petit de ce qui s'était passé et se sentit bien. En effet, elle se sentait aimée et ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un moment. Oh bien sûr, elle savait que toute son équipe l'aimait, comme ses frères, mais pas de la même manière que ces deux-là, que sa famille.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Elle était heureuse.

Elle se leva et constata que la maison était déserte. Et qu'il n'y avait pas de café. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, elle n'en avait même pas bu hier. Peut-être qu'en raison de sa grossesse, elle avait arrêté ? Étrange. En tout cas, elle se fit un thé, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait, et sortit sur la terrasse au soleil. Jane et Ellie étaient de l'autre côté de l'étang. Il y avait une balançoire accrochée à un arbre et visiblement, sa fille adorait ça.

Elle leur fit un signe de la main, auquel ils répondirent avec entrain, et but tranquillement son thé. Ce n'était pas si mauvais finalement. Bon, il faudrait qu'elle négocie avec Jane pour un café tout de même.

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, profitant agréablement du beau temps, le vrombissement d'une voiture la ramena sur terre. Sur la petite allée, Cho s'avançait de sa démarche habituelle. Elle sourit. Il ne changerait jamais. Oh il avait pris des années lui aussi, mais bien sûr, ça ne se voyait pas. Il semblait presque hors du temps.

"Salut, fit-il à quelques mètres d'elle.

\- Salut", sourit-elle.

Elle but une gorgée de thé et se demanda alors pourquoi il se penchait vers elle. Elle obtint sa réponse aussitôt lorsqu'il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-il, appuyé sur la table, toujours penché vers elle.

Elle sentit son cœur se gonfler doucement. Alors Cho s'inquiétait pour elle et elle s'était trompée, ils s'étaient rapprochés ou peut-être pas, mais dans ce cas, Cho était devenu plus démonstratif. Elle lui lança un sourire radieux et opina.

"Oui, très", murmura-t-elle jetant un œil à sa désormais famille et posant une main sur son ventre.

Elle avait toujours ce réflexe alors même que son ventre n'était qu'à peine arrondi. Peut-être avait-elle eu des soucis pendant sa précédente grossesse ? Ça expliquera les attitudes de Jane et Cho. Quoique Jane était toujours comme ça.

En tout cas, il sembla la croire et s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

\- Du café, ça m'aurait plu, déclara l'asiatique.

\- Il va falloir demander à Jane, je ne sais pas où il est.

\- Jane ?"

Lisbon serra la dent. Première erreur.

"Oui, je le taquine avec ça ces derniers temps. Ça l'embête beaucoup, c'est amusant.

\- Je crois surtout que tu t'ennuies", éluda Cho avec un froncement de sourcil.

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Un thé ?

\- Pourquoi pas", marmonna Cho, apparement peu emballé par l'idée.

Lisbon lui lança un regard moqueur et entra préparer le thé. Elle entendit Jane et Ellie revenir et lorsqu'elle les rejoignit, Ellie était tranquillement assise sur les genoux de Cho. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et tenta de rester la plus naturelle possible. Cho aimait les enfants. D'accord, elle pouvait l'admettre. Mais il le montrait, c'était sans doute ça le plus perturbant. Jane semblait totalement habitué. Il leva les yeux dans sa direction et elle comprit ce qu'il voulait. Elle monta les siens au ciel, mais finit par rapprocher sa chaise de celle de Jane. Heureux comme un gamin, il passa un bras sur son épaule et reprit sa conversation avec Cho, l'air de rien.

"Alors qu'avez-vous prévu aujourd'hui ?

\- Le zoo, déclara Cho, stoïque.

\- On va aller au zoo ! s'écria Ellie. On va voir plein d'animaux et je prendrai plein, plein, plein de photos ! Et même qu'on va manger une glace au goûter !"

Le contraste entre la réponse de son ancien agent et celle d'Ellie fit rire Lisbon. Elle était vraiment trop adorable. Elle espérait juste que Cho tiendrait le coup toute la journée, mais bon, il s'était proposé après tout. Cela devait lui plaire.

Lancée, Ellie continua de raconter ce qu'ils feraient dans la journée à grand renfort de gestes et d'exclamations. Cho regarda alors sa montre.

"Nous devrions y aller Éléonore, si on veut en profiter."

La petite opina et Lisbon se leva aussitôt. Elle fila dans la maison et prit le chapeau sur le porte manteau, un pull pour Ellie ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau. Sa fille revint à ce moment, montrant son sac. Ensemble, elles le complétèrent.

Dehors, Jane et Cho continuaient de discuter. Lorsqu'Ellie revint, Cho prit son sac tandis qu'elle embrassait ses parents. Puis, elle vint glisser sa main dans celle de Cho et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers ses parents pour leur faire coucou.

Lisbon ne pût s'empêcher de rire en voyant Cho l'attacher à l'arrière avec une tendresse surprenante. Il leur fit un signe de la main et démarra. La voiture disparut au bout de l'allée et elle éclata de rire.

"Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je verrais Cho s'occuper d'une petite fille de quatre ans, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

\- Oui, enfin, si on t'avait dit que ce serait ta fille, celle que tu as eu avec ton insupportable consultant, tu ne l'aurais pas cru non plus", ajouta Jane avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle pouffa. Non effectivement, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Elle réalisa alors que Jane la tenait par la taille et qu'elle se trouvait donc tout contre lui. Ellie ne devait plus avoir de doute à présent. Elle ne bougea pas cependant, elle était bien ici. C'était de plus en plus dur de lui résister. Même en y réfléchissant, elle ne trouvait plus que quelques arguments peu importants pour le repousser.

"Que fait-on aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-elle finalement.

Le regard qu'il lui lança la perturba au plus haut point. Il souriait toujours, mais il avait un je ne sais quoi en plus qui lui retourna l'estomac et tandis que les papillons semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à la rendre muette, elle le vit s'avancer. Elle sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres et entrouvrit la bouche dans un réflexe. Elle avait une impression de déjà vu particulièrement grisante. Sa main vient d'elle-même se glisser dans son cou, jouant avec ses boucles blondes. Son sourire s'agrandit et il fondit sur ses lèvres. Elle sursauta et prit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre. Elle sentait sa main sur sa hanche glisser dans son dos. Les papillons dans son ventre se décuplèrent et elle s'entendit gémir contre ses lèvres. Les joues rougies, elle le repoussa quelque peu.

"Attends", dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Mauvais idée. Il avait les yeux noirs de désir.

"Et si on... on allait pique-niquer ?" murmura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

"Oui, c'est une bonne idée."

Tous les deux savaient que ce n'était qu'un moyen de se sortir de cette situation, mais Lisbon apprécia le geste. Ils s'éloignèrent et retournèrent dans la maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux installés dehors, de l'autre côté de l'étang contre un tronc d'arbre. Lisbon mangeait tranquillement son sandwich en regardant attentivement la maison.

"C'est moi où elle est penchée ?" questionna-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Jane sourit de plus belle et lui lança un regard amusé.

"Tu m'as posé la même question avant qu'on s'installe ici.

\- Oh, et qu'est-ce que tu m'as répondu ? reprit-elle, moqueuse.

\- Je t'ai demandé en mariage", murmura-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle parut surprise, mais agréablement surprise. Il se pencha vers elle, posant une main sur sa joue et elle se laissa faire. L'idée de le repousser ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit cette fois. Son geste semblait tellement naturel. Il l'embrassa doucement.

"Et je t'ai dit oui."

Il acquiesça. Ses yeux semblaient pétiller. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire comme ça et elle adorait ce Jane là.

"Tu es heureux ? souffla-t-elle, posant sa tête contre son front.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point."

Cette réponse la bouleversa. Elle sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Elle, Teresa Lisbon, avait réussi à rendre Patrick Jane heureux. C'était presque un miracle.

Il se tourna vers la maison et commença à lui expliquer la fameuse illusion d'optique qui lui avait fait penser que la maison penchait. Lisbon se concentra sur ses paroles et au fur et à mesure qu'il lui expliquait, elle vit plusieurs images dans son esprit. Des images de ce jour qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas vécu. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle le regarda stupéfaite.

"Et je t'ai dit que tu connaissais déjà ma réponse.

\- Quoi ?"

Il parut incertain un moment. De quoi parlait-elle ?

"Tu m'as dit que non... tu ne savais pas que j'allais accepter de t'épouser."

Le regard de Jane changea du tout au tout à ces mots. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

"Tu te souviens ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

\- Oui... mais c'est étrange, je n'ai pas vécu cette scène.

\- Non, mais ton corps est celui de Teresa Jane. Ses souvenirs doivent être dans sa mémoire. Tu ne pouvais vraisemblablement pas y avoir accès avant ça. Maintenant, peut-être que tu peux, hasarda Jane, ravi.

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne chose ?

\- Ça peut te permettre de comprendre comment on en est arrivé là. Et aussi de ne pas faire de bêtises devant Ellie."

Elle opina, un peu perdue, avant de réaliser quelque chose.

"Oui, je crois que depuis le début, je me souviens de quelques moments, mais c'est tellement flou... Quand tu me prends dans tes bras ou quand tu m'embrasses, j'ai d'étranges impressions de déjà vu."

Il se leva soudainement.

"Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose", dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Ils retournèrent dans la maison. Jane fila dans la chambre et revint avec un grand classeur dans ses bras, ainsi qu'une couverture.

"Allons dehors."

Elle le suivit et l'aida à installer la couverture. Ils s'assirent côte à côte et Jane attendit sa permission avant d'ouvrir l'album.

"Vas-y", murmura-t-elle dans un sourire.

Elle avait envie de savoir. Plus le temps passé et plus elle se sentait bien ici, à sa place. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant la première photo. C'était elle, endormie, dans ce qui ressemblait à une caravane, l'Airstream lui souffla une voix dans sa tête. Elle était allongée dans le lit, toute recroquevillée sur le côté, un air paisible sur le visage.

"Tu m'as prise en photo !

\- Oui", rit-il avant de lui montrer la seconde.

C'était encore elle, assise devant une table de camping, un café à la main. Elle ne portait qu'une chemise, une de Jane, et semblait particulièrement détendue. Lisbon réalisa alors qu'elle n'était pas beaucoup plus âgée que lorsqu'elle était tombée dans le coma. Elle se demanda alors depuis combien de temps elle était avec Jane.

Il lui montra une autre photo. C'était à leur mariage, ici. Jane et elle s'étaient pris en photo, l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient beaux. Une vague d'émotion monta en elle. Il faisait beau ce jour-là. Ce n'était pas un grand mariage, mais toutes les personnes chères à ses yeux avaient été réunis. Et...

"Je t'ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte ?"

Il la regarda, surprise.

"Le jour de notre mariage, reprit-elle, je t'ai dit que j'étais enceinte.

\- Oui, mon bonheur ne pouvait pas être plus grand. Enfin je le pensais", ajouta-t-il avant de prendre sa main.

Elle lui sourit. Elle s'en souvenait. Ils avaient arrêté un tueur en série juste avant. C'était typique.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à regarder les photos et plus le temps passait, plus les souvenirs remontaient. Comme si elle avait été amnésique. Comme si elle avait juste oublié une partie de sa vie.

Une fois l'album terminé, le soleil se couchait doucement. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps à se raconter l'un à l'autre chaque moment, Lisbon l'interrompant lorsqu'elle se souvenait de quelque chose. Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant qu'il ne sente un poids plus important sur son épaule. Elle s'était endormie. Il l'allongea délicatement et se coucha près d'elle tout en l'observant.

Ce fut le bruit d'une voiture qui les réveilla. Teresa se redressa juste à temps pour réceptionner sa fille. Elle la serra très fort dans ses bras.

"Ellie, tu m'as manqué mon amour ? Alors cette journée avec Tonton Cho ?"

Elle lança un sourire au tonton en question. Il marchait vers eux, apparement heureux de sa journée, tandis qu'Ellie commençait la description de sa journée.

"Ta fille est un ange", déclara-t-il.

Elle se leva tandis que Ellie réveillait son père, et vint le serrer contre elle, sans prévenir.

"Merci."

Il se contenta de frotter son dos et lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, elle eut le surprise de le voir sourire. Lui, Kimball Cho souriait.

Ils ramassèrent les affaires et rentrèrent, Ellie continuant le récit de sa journée au zoo.

Cho resta dîner et après, ils regardèrent les vieux albums photos, ceux qu'ils avaient fait du CBI. Cette fois, Lisbon n'avait aucun mal à se souvenir. Même Jane parfois ne se rappelait plus de certains détails, ou peut-être faisait-il semblant. Dans tous les cas, elle passa une des meilleures soirées de sa vie.

Assise dans la chaise à bascule dans sa chambre, elle l'attendait. Elle avait mis son pyjama et coiffait distraitement ses cheveux. Cette scène aussi lui était familière. Elle faisait ça le soir, quand elle était enceinte d'Ellie. Le regard de Jane lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce confirma son impression. Il s'avança sans sourciller vers elle et posa une main sur la chaise, la faisant basculer en arrière. Bloquée, Teresa le regarda se pencher vers elle avec un sourire. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de faire mine de se reculer. Elle lâcha alors sa brosse et glissa ses mains derrière son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et la souleva, la plaquant contre lui.

"Je me souviens, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- De nous ?

\- Oui."

Elle l'embrassa de plus belle. Elle se souvenait de tout. De eux. Sa déclaration, leur baiser, le mariage, leurs nuits, le bébé, la maison... Tout lui revenait, comme si les deux derniers jours n'avaient été qu'un cauchemar. Il l'allongea sur le lit et déboutonna son haut de pyjama, continuant ses baisers. Il dévia bientôt sur son cou, descendant toujours plus bas. Dans un état de béatitude totale, elle ferma les yeux. Une drôle de sensation l'étreignit alors et plus rien.

Elle sut qu'elle était repartie. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, ce n'était juste pas son monde. Ou trop son monde. Un monde imaginaire, rêvé.

* * *

 **Et oui, désolée mais tous les rêves finissent un jour. Si ça peut vous rassurer, le sien ne fait que commencer. Prochain chapitre mercredi : épilogue. Bises !**


	7. Épilogue

**Titre : Entre rêve et réalité**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Suite à une arrestation musclée, Lisbon se retrouve dans le coma. Cependant, son réveil est beaucoup plus doux que prévu, surtout lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a atterri dans le futur. Jisbon bien sûr !**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Notes : Surprise ! Je poste un peu plus tôt, je n'aurai pas le temps de le faire demain. Merci de m'avoir suivie jusque là. Bises à tous !**

 **Math-Jisbon : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Au fait, vas-y fonce pour ton histoire, je serai ravie de la lire. Je suis heureuse et vraiment honoré que mon chapitre ait pu te motiver. Merci pour tous tes beaux compliments. Ça me touche beaucoup.**

 **bulle-de-bo : Merci pour ta review. Cette confusion est un peu fait exprès en fait, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas trop perturbant. Merci :)**

 **TheTruthIs : Merci :D Tes propositions m'ont beaucoup fait réfléchir. Après, j'avais déjà écrit cet épilogue et je sais que je n'ai pas le temps de le changer maintenant. C'est assez différent je dois dire. Je pars plus du côté de la théorie du complot, même si tes idées m'ont vraiment emballée. J'espère que ça va te plaire. J'ai toujours du mal à finir une fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Épilogue**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle sentit son odeur. C'était lui, il était là. Elle ouvrit les yeux, il lui sourit.

"Hey", murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue.

Elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à lui répondre.

"Comment allez-vous ?

\- J'ai connu mieux."

Elle sentait chaque particule de son corps la faire souffrir et encore, elle devait certainement être sous morphine.

Il lui sourit. Il paraissait vraiment heureux de la revoir alors qu'elle se sentait encore à moitié dans les vapes. Elle réalisa alors qu'il avait ce regard. Malgré l'air blessé qu'il portait en permanence, il la regardait comme le Jane du futur. Ils entendirent le monitoring s'emballer. Elle rougit en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de son cœur.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle semblait comprendre quelque chose.

Elle opina et elle se sentit bête. Elle avait l'impression que Jane venait de lui jouer le plus grand tour de sa vie. Comment faire comprendre à Teresa Lisbon qu'elle est éperdument amoureuse de Patrick Jane en 48 heures ? Le pire, c'est qu'il avait réussi. Elle se mît à rire et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Ce Patrick Jane n'était pas si différente de celui du futur, elle en était persuadée.

"Tu ne devineras jamais, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Dis moi quand même."

Sans prendre garde au tutoiement, elle commença son récit.

* * *

 **Quelques années plus tard :**

Lorsque Jane se réveilla ce matin-là, son premier réflexe fut de s'éloigner de Teresa. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait cette fois-ci et il valait mieux être prudent. Il se rallongea de son côté et attendit sans bouger. Bientôt, il devina à sa respiration qu'elle se réveillait à son tour. Seulement, elle se retourna et vint aussitôt se nicher dans ses bras.

"Salut", murmura-t-il en lui caressant le bras, souriant.

Il avait retrouvé sa Teresa.

"Lu'... Ça va ?" demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Elle était auparavant posée sur sa poitrine et elle pouvait entendre son coeur s'emballer.

"Oui, je suis heureux. Je t'ai retrouvée.

\- Comment ça ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Tu sais quel jour on est ?

\- Dimanche."

Il eut l'air surpris.

"De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens concernant ces deux derniers jours ?"

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Bah... de tout. On a fait une balade à cheval, je t'ai battu. On est allé chercher Ellie après sa sortie et... oh je sais ce qui s'est passé !"

Malgré le peu de luminosité de la pièce, Jane pouvait deviner son visage rayonnant.

"Alors, murmura soudainement Teresa. Mission réussie ?

\- Quelle mission ? rétorqua Jane avec un sourire.

\- Faire réaliser à la Teresa du passé qu'elle t'aime, quelle question.

\- Ah, celle-ci... Oui c'est réussi, mais avec une partie de tes souvenirs.

\- Oh tant mieux justement. Ces souvenirs sont précieux d'autant plus qu'ils n'existent pas encore.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va vouloir les recréer ?"

Elle rit quelque peu.

"Je suis sûre et je suis bien placée pour le savoir.

\- Alors tu m'as manipulé ?

\- Moi ?! fit-elle d'un air innocent. Pas du tout. Je suis sûre que tu tires toutes les ficelles malgré le fait que j'ai l'impression de tirer les ficelles. Je ne suis pas naïve."

Il rit vraiment cette fois.

"Ça c'est le mariage, je m'en doutais. Maintenant tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, pesta-t-elle.

\- Moi ?! fit-il avec un air innocent. Ja..."

Il fut coupé par des lèvres avides.

"Avoue que c'est ton plus grand coup", murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle devina son sourire.

"Je ne peux pas te dire non, tu es la preuve du contraire. Je n'avais pas prévu le voyage dans le temps, mais lorsqu'une occasion comme celle-ci se présente, je sais en tirer avantage, disons. Aie !"

Elle venait de le frapper à l'épaule.

"Idiot", susurra-t-elle avec de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il ne répliqua pas, bien heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa Teresa.

* * *

 **Oui, j'avoue je change un peu l'histoire. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que c'est compréhensible surtout. Laissez moi votre avis !**

 **Au fait, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction du même genre sur The Mentalist. Si vous voulez aller la lire, elle s'appelle : Du délire à la réalité.**


	8. Bonus 1

**Titre : Entre rêve et réalité**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Suite à une arrestation musclée, Lisbon se retrouve dans le coma. Cependant, son réveil est beaucoup plus doux que prévu, surtout lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a atterri dans le futur. Jisbon bien sûr !**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Notes : Voilà, je n'ai pas pu résister et je vous mets une petite suite. Remercier TheTruthIs.**

* * *

 **Bonus 1**

* * *

Lisbon inspira profondément. Ça faisait du bien d'être à nouveau dehors. Aidée d'une béquille, son épaule droite étant déboîtée, elle avança vers l'arrêt de bus et aperçut la très reconnaissable DS bleu de son consultant. Visiblement, il avait décidé de venir la chercher. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. À vrai dire, depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle était confuse. Le Patrick du présent ressemblait beaucoup trop au Patrick du futur et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer. La plupart du temps, ils agissaient de la même manière. Ce qui changeait était le côté physique de la chose. Il ne la prenait plus dans ses bras, ne l'embrassait plus. Les seuls gestes qu'il faisait envers elle était soit pour la taquiner, soit pour l'aider à marcher. En fait, elle s'était habituée au comportement du Patrick Jane du futur. Bien sûr, elle s'était souvenue d'un passé qui n'était pas le sien. Elle s'était en quelque sorte fondue dans la Teresa du futur et elle avait beaucoup de mal à revenir à la réalité. Même cette vie qu'elle avait portée en elle lui manquait. Elle s'était rendue compte que peu à peu, elle oubliait les souvenirs de la Teresa du futur, mais certains resteraient gravés en elle.

Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle et lui fit un signe de la main avec un sourire d'enfant. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la portière comme elle pût.

"Bonjour ! fit Jane. Alors, heureuse de sortir ?

\- Oh oui, vous n'avez pas idée, répondit-elle se laissant tomber sur le siège passager.

\- Si j'ai quelques idées sur le sujet", sourit-il.

Il était amusé et ravi. Elle fronça les sourcils et parvint à faire entrer sa béquille.

"Je vous ramène chez vous. Votre épaule, ça va ?

\- Mouais", marmonna-t-elle avant qu'il ne démarre.

En fait, elle pouvait à peine manger seule et c'était de la main gauche, mais bon elle doutait que Jane reste pour l'aider à manger. Souvent, elle regrettait d'être revenue. Oh bien sûr, elle savait que ce sentiment passerait, mais c'était dur. Alors qu'elle l'avait repoussé au début, elle regrettait ses baisers à présent et elle se sentait tellement bête. Elle avait peut-être inventé tout ça, certainement même. Pourtant, une part d'elle y croyait.

Depuis qu'elle lui avait raconté son rêve, ils n'en avaient plus reparlé. D'ailleurs il avait été le seul au courant. Elle se doutait qu'il ne la croyait pas, elle-même avait dû mal à se croire, mais maintenant, elle était gênée. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Elle s'était imaginée avec lui, marié, parents d'une petite fille. Il devait trouver ça déplacé, bizarre. Si c'était lui qui avait fait ce rêve, ça aurait été ses sentiments. Elle aurait encore cru à un de ses plans étranges. Mais lui, il allait penser qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Et c'était vrai ? Elle ne savait plus. Elle était perdue dans ses sentiments. La morphine n'aidait pas. Dans quelques jours, elle y verrait plus clair.

Pour l'instant, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était son corps qui cherchait inconsciemment celui de Jane. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si ils avaient toujours été aussi proche ou si c'était elle qui s'était rapprochée. En tout cas, il ne lui avait rien dit. L'équipe n'avait rien remarqué. Elle attendait encore un peu avant de se décider.

Bientôt, la voiture ralentit et Jane se gara devant chez elle.

"Et voilà, Agent Lisbon. Bienvenue chez vous", déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Pourquoi lui souriait-il aussi tendrement ? Heureusement qu'il était sorti. Il fit d'ailleurs le tour de la voiture et vint lui ouvrir. Il l'aida à sortir et elle maudit son coeur de s'emballer ainsi. Ils remontèrent l'allée et elle parvint à trouver des clés dans son sac.

"Vous voulez entrer ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

\- Oui, je ne comptais pas vous laisser seule, vous pouvez à peine marcher. J'ai mes affaires dans mon coffre."

Il désignait la voiture. À sa tête, elle devinait qu'il s'attendait à un refus de sa part, mais son coeur la trahit. Elle sentit une joie intense la submerger et elle ne pût retenir son sourire. Cela valait tous les remerciements du monde. Elle entra et il resta un moment, surpris, choqué aussi.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle ne l'avait que très rarement vu sourire ainsi. Ces derniers jours, il avait du mal à lire en elle. Elle était différente, confuse. Certains comportements ne lui correspondaient pas.

Il entra à son tour, conscient qu'elle l'attendait.

"Un thé ? questionna-t-elle en clopinant vers la cuisine.

\- Oui", fit-il en la devançant.

Il parut amusé. Elle avait à peine franchit la porte de la cuisine que déjà l'eau était en train de bouillir et deux tasses étaient prêtes.

"J'en prendrai aussi", informa-t-elle alors avant de se hisser sur un tabouret.

Elle ne le vit pas hausser un sourcil. Lisbon buvait du thé ? Vraiment ? Il se mît à réfléchir et trouva la solution au moment où la bouilloire émit un sifflement caractéristique.

Si elle était enceinte dans son rêve, elle devait avoir réduit sa consommation de café. Si elle vivait avec lui, le thé ne devait pas manqué, donc elle buvait du thé ou des tisanes. Pourtant, la théine n'était peut-être pas conseillée non plus, quoi que c'était toujours mieux que la caféine.

Il remplit les tasses, toujours silencieux. Soudain, il était curieux. Bien sûr, il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve. C'était ce que les médecins avaient dit. Mais il avait été réel au point qu'elle ressente le besoin de lui en parler. Ça c'était étrange. En temps normal, elle n'aurait rien dit. C'était donner des munitions à ses taquineries. Il sentait pourtant que ce rêve avait boulversé Lisbon. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de plaisanter dessus. Plusieurs fois, il avait capté un étrange regard. Celui d'une femme amoureuse, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, mais du Patrick Jane qu'elle avait côtoyé dans son rêve.

Il s'assit en face d'elle et but son thé, perdu dans ses réflexions.

"Tout va bien ? demanda Lisbon.

\- Hum... oui. Vous voulez manger quoi ce soir ?" interrogea-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Elle n'était pas dupe, mais elle le suivit tout de même.

"On va déjà voir ce que j'ai, ça réduira les options."

Il acquiesça et avec son accord, fouilla dans les tiroirs. Ils finirent pas opter pour des pâtes avec une sauce bolognaise. De toute façon, tout devait être meilleur que la nourriture de l'hôpital. Il commença aussitôt, parlant de l'enquête qu'ils avaient en cours. Étrangement, elle l'observa plus qu'elle ne l'écouta. Après tout, elle était en arrêt pour encore une semaine et ne résoudrait certainement pas cette affaire. Le regarder faire la cuisine en revanche lui semblait plus intéressant. Accoudée à la table, elle répondait laconiquement. Pendant que les pâtes étaient en train de cuir, il mît la table, la frôlant de temps en temps. Des souvenirs revenaient dans son esprit. Elle finit par secouer la tête, il fallait vraiment qu'elle passe à autre chose.

"Lisbon, l'interpella Jane en posant une main sur son épaule. Dites moi si vous préférez que ce soit Grâce qui s'occupe de vous, je veux dire..."

Il lui lança un regard gêné qui l'attendrit.

"Non, ça va aller, affirma-t-elle. Merci."

Il la servit et elle crut bon de mettre une serviette autour de son cou. Les pâtes bolognaises ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'ils avaient eu. Elle tenta vainement de manger, mais de la main gauche, les pâtes ne cessaient de glisser.

"Je vais vous aider", fit Jane en prenant son assiette.

Elle eut peur pendant deux secondes qu'il ne se mette à la nourrir lui-même. Heureusement, elle coupa juste ses pâtes en tout petit et lui donna une grande cuillère. Elle sourit en se disant qu'il avait déjà dû faire ça pour Charlotte. C'est vrai qu'il faisait et ferait un formidable papa.

"Merci", fit-elle joyeusement.

Elle recommença à manger avec appétit et cette fois-ci, elle prit vraiment part à la discussion. Ils ne parlèrent plus de l'enquête, mais de l'équipe, puis ils dévièrent vers Hightower et finalement sans trop savoir comment, ils abordèrent leur enfance. L'ambiance devint chaleureuse et Lisbon oublia peu à peu ses soucis. Ils débarrassèrent en riant et alors que Jane faisait la vaisselle, elle vint à côté de lui. Elle s'appuya sur son épaule pour venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

"Je vous aurais bien proposé de prendre mon lit, mais je sais que vous n'accepterez pas alors bonne nuit Patrick", murmura-t-elle.

Son prénom lui avait échappé. Elle ne prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire qu'une fois hors de la cuisine. Rougissant fortement, elle se maudit et après avoir trouvé une couette et une oreiller pour Jane, monta ses coucher.

Dans la cuisine, Jane l'entendit s'agiter un moment et le silence revint. Il avait fini la vaisselle, mais son coeur ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Entre le baiser, son corps qu'elle avait appuyé contre le sien, son prénom susurré à l'oreille, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la cuisine, une couverture et un oreiller étaient posés sur le canapé. Il sourit et vint s'allonger sans même se changer. Peut-être qu'il regrettait un peu de s'être porté volontaire pour prendre soin de Lisbon. Pourtant, il avait insisté auprès d'Hightower. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça, bien au contraire, mais il sentait que la barrière qui s'érigeaient normalement entre eux n'était plus en place. Avant, il pouvait flirter avec Lisbon, il savait qu'elle le repousserait à un moment ou à un autre. Maintenant, les choses avaient changé. Il ferma les yeux, les mains derrière la tête et attendit, tout en sachant qu'il ne dormirait pas beaucoup cette nuit.

* * *

 **Je poste la suite très bientôt. Bisous à vous !**


	9. Bonus 2

**Titre : Entre rêve et réalité**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Suite à une arrestation musclée, Lisbon se retrouve dans le coma. Cependant, son réveil est beaucoup plus doux que prévu, surtout lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a atterri dans le futur. Jisbon bien sûr !**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Ah ! Désolée je n'ai même pas pris le temps de répondre à vos reviews. Je me rattrape maintenant.**

 **bulle-de-bo : Merci pour tes trois review. Et oui, Lisbon a beaucoup changé avec cette histoire. Tu peux le voir dans les chapitres bonus. Ça l'a un peu chamboulée.** **Je te réponds ici pour que tu puisses lire la réponse à ta troisième review si tu ne lis pas mon autre fic ;) merci de ton honnêteté en tout cas et je suis tout de même heureuse que tu aimes celle-ci. Si tu détermines ce qui ne te plait pas dans l'autre (peut-être l'atmosphère ?) dis le moi. Bisous !**

 **chou05 : Je t'en prie. Remercie surtout TheTruthIs. Bisous !**

* * *

 **Bonus 2**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lisbon eut du mal à savoir où elle était. Sa maison lui paraissait étrangère. Elle sortit de sa chambre, vêtue de son pyjama, c'est-à-dire un short noir avec un débardeur gris, et descendit l'escalier, marche après marche. Le salon était désert, mais une douce odeur envahissait tout le rez-de-chaussée. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était déjà onze heures. Non, décidément, ses médicaments devaient vraiment la shooter. Jane était dans la cuisine.

"Vous n'aviez pas une enquête ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Vous seriez surprise de savoir tout ce qu'on peut faire avant onze heures", se moqua gentiment le blond.

Elle s'assit sur un tabouret et sourit en constatant qu'il avait fait des pancakes.

"Mmm..." fit-elle en se frottant le ventre.

Elle avait faim. Il lui servit un café, ainsi que des pancakes coupés en morceaux qu'il recouvrit de sirop d'érable.

"Merci !"

Elle commença à manger avec bonne humeur.

"Du coup, tu... vous ne retournez pas travailler ?" questionna-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Jane qui était en train de manger ses pancakes, assit en face d'elle, reposa sa fourchette.

"Non. Hightower m'a chargé de veiller sur vous.

\- Dites plutôt que vous êtes ingérable sans moi, sourit-elle en lui lançant un regard amusé.

\- Et moi qui me suis si gentiment proposé. Voilà comment on me remercie", dramatisa-t-il en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre. Elle l'aida à faire la vaisselle en essuyant tandis que Jane expliquait la résolution de l'enquête. Lisbon partit ensuite s'habiller et revint dix minutes plus tard, trouvant Jane en train de lire le programme cinéma.

"Vous voulez y aller ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est une invitation ?"

Elle sentit ses joues chauffer et il lui sourit. Il plaisantait encore.

"Si un film vous intéresse, allons-y", proposa-t-il finalement.

Ils se mirent d'accord sur un film. La séance n'était qu'à seize heures. Ils avaient le temps. D'un commun accord, ils bouquinèrent sur le canapé. Enfin, Lisbon venait de se plonger dans un thriller quand Jane qui ne cessait de bouger toutes les deux minutes, l'interrompit.

"Et si vous me parliez de votre fille ?" demanda-t-il.

Avec son air gêné, elle devina qu'il cherchait depuis quelque temps à lui poser cette question. Elle avait envie de lui dire non, mais après tout, il avait le droit de savoir.

"D'accord. Dans mon rêve, c'était aussi la vôtre", crut-elle bon de préciser.

Il opina et posa son livre, se concentrant pleinement sur ses paroles.

"Elle s'appelle Eléonore, mais on la surnomme souvent Ellie. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer.

\- Comment est-elle physiquement ? l'aida Jane.

\- Elle a à peine cinq and alors elle est petite comme ça, fit-elle en se levant, mettant sa main au niveau du haut de ses cuisses. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs, bouclés et vos yeux. De visage, elle me ressemble plus je pense. Avec ses joues roses, on dirait une petite princesse. En terme général, elle est adorable, curieuse de tout, très bavarde et elle a hérité de votre perspicacité. On a tout fait pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien.

\- Tout fait ? répéta le blond.

\- Disons qu'on a fait de notre mieux. Nous sommes ses parents alors..."

Elle sembla chercher ses mots.

"Je comprends, fit Jane. C'est ce qui... nous a rapproché."

Lisbon acquiesça, réalisant qu'elle avait bien de mal à ne pas assimiler Jane avec le Jane de son rêve.

"Quand on l'a récupérée vendredi soir, elle revenait d'une sortie scolaire. On a eu le droit à un compte rendu détaillé de toute la journée. Être dans le corps de la Lisbon... du futur disons, m'a beaucoup aidé. J'avais des réflexes, des sortes d'habitudes. Ça m'a permis de ne pas me faire griller auprès d'Ellie. Ça a même marché avec Cho !"

Ses yeux pétillaient et il sentait bien qu'elle était en train de revivre des moments particulièrement heureux.

"Ellie n'a eu aucun doute ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Si quelques uns", marmonna-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Elle repensait à la scène du bain et au samedi matin. Il sourit et se pencha vers elle.

"Racontez moi", murmura-t-il, curieux.

Il avait quelques hypothèses, mais comptait bien les vérifier. Elle parut hésiter, elle était gênée. Cependant, elle obtempéra.

"J'ai pris un bain avec Ellie. C'est quelque chose qu'on faisait... enfin, qu'elle et moi dans le futur nous faisons. Jane est venu nous annoncer que le repas était prêt et elle lui a demandé de l'aide pour sortir du bain et j'étais...

\- Embarrassée ? proposa le blond.

\- Oui, plutôt. Jane l'a bien vu alors il ne s'est pas approché, mais ce n'était pas son comportement habituel, ni le mien d'ailleurs. En temps normal, il serait venu m'embêter.

\- Vous taquiner", sourit Jane.

C'est effectivement ce qu'il aurait fait. Elle garda le silence un moment.

"C'est amusant, nota Jane, comment tout à coup vous différenciez ce Jane de moi.

\- Euh oui... j'ai fait ça sans y penser."

Il sourit. Oui, il s'en était rendu compte. Lorsqu'elle repensait à ces moments-là, ses yeux brillaient. Il savait qu'elle y croyait toujours. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait arrêté de parler. Il l'observa un moment. Elle finit par se tourner vers lui et ne rougit même pas en constatant qu'il la regardait.

"On devrait manger, déclara-t-elle. Sinon on aura faim pendant la séance de cinéma."

Elle se levait déjà en boitillant. Il la suivit en silence, réfléchissant. Elle changeait de sujet bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas le coeur à la relancer dans ses souvenirs. Bientôt si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, ils seraient douloureux. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus et qu'il venait de comprendre, c'est qu'elle s'était habituée à sa présence dans son rêve. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussé lorsqu'il s'était incrusté chez elle. La Lisbon d'avant l'aurait mis à la porte sans sourciller par peur de dépasser les limites. La Lisbon qui chantonnait actuellement près de lui avait déjà franchi ces limites, mais dans un rêve.

Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. La vie était cruelle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

"Tout va bien ?"

Elle posait la question, mais il devina dans son regard qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle lui tendit une planche, un couteau et des légumes.

"Allez, rends toi utile", fit-elle sans prendre garde au tutoiement.

Un peu surpris, il obéit sans rien dire. Elle venait de lui lancer un sourire éblouissant et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Ils mangèrent rapidement pour ne pas louper la séance et filèrent au cinéma. Ils avaient choisi un film d'action romantique. C'était ce qui convenait de plus aux deux. Lisbon voulait un film d'action, mais tolérait un peu de romance. Quant à Jane, il aimait l'action, mais à petites doses et la romance créait un bon équilibre. Surtout qu'au final, il passa une bonne partie du film à jeter des coups d'œil à sa partenaire. Elle était à fond dans le film et ne remarqua rien. Sitôt sortie, elle commenta le film de manière passionnée. Il l'écoutait, amusé et la dirigea vers un parc tout proche.

Ils se baladèrent un moment et finirent par s'asseoir sur un banc. Il sentait bien que Lisbon fatiguait. Ce qui le surprit le plus fut qu'elle le laisse faire. Elle le suivait sans poser de questions. Pourtant, elle adorait ça, lui demander ce qu'il préparait, où ils aillaient. Cela l'étonna, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Étrangement, il nota que son comportement changé aussi. Ils n'avaient pas d'enquête donc il n'élaborait pas de plans répréhensibles, ce qui était normal. Il était avec elle juste comme un ami. Il la taquinait moins cependant, peut-être à cause de son état physique ou alors parce qu'elle même était différente. Il ne savait pas. Et il ne savait pas non plus si c'était une bonne chose. Ça voulait dire qu'il devait seul entretenir une limite qu'auparavant elle défendait le mieux. C'était bien compliqué. En effet, c'était lui qui s'amusait à franchir ses défenses en la taquinant, mais à présent, elle ne le repousserait plus. Non, il pressentait même que bientôt, s'il restait dans les parages, elle briserait d'elle-même cette limite. Oh bien sûr, il en mourrait d'envie, là n'était pas le problème. Cependant, il savait également qu'elle ferait ça en ayant l'autre Jane en tête, le Jane de son rêve. Pas lui. Or, il ne lui résisterait pas longtemps.

La façon qu'elle avait de lui sourire le faisait fondre, ces gestes inconscients qu'elle s'autorisait, posant une main sur son avant-bras, son envie de le tutoyer qui reprenait le dessus au moins une fois par heure, son handicap temporaire qui le poussait à la soutenir physiquement. Tout était en place pour qu'il craque.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser se débrouiller seule. Il se promit alors de redoubler de vigilance. Quand elle aurait recouvré entièrement ses esprits, il s'en remercierait.

* * *

 **Merci de votre lecture, le prochain chapitre - bonus pardon ;) - la semaine prochaine. Bisous !**


	10. Bonus 3

**Titre : Entre rêve et réalité**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Suite à une arrestation musclée, Lisbon se retrouve dans le coma. Cependant, son réveil est beaucoup plus doux que prévu, surtout lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a atterri dans le futur. Jisbon bien sûr !**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

 **bulle-de-bo : Merci ! :D ta review m'a fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Je poste la suite au plus vite :) bisous !**

 **chou05 : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, ça m'a fait drôle aussi de décrire une Lisbon détendue. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture !**

 **Charlie Sheerin : Coucou ! Je ne sais pas si tu liras cette réponse, mais il fallait absolument que je te réponde après tous les compliments que tu m'as fait. J'en rougis encore de plaisir. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait un bien fou. Merci ! :D**

* * *

 **Bonus 3**

* * *

Le soir, elle entreprit de faire une pizza maison. Elle malaxait la pâte, appuyant ses hanches contre le plan de travail pour maintenir un semblant d'équilibre tandis que Jane coupait les tomates. Une fois les ingrédients prêts à être disposés, il se tourna vers Lisbon. Elle peinait, grommelant qu'elle était trop épaisse ici, trop fine là. Il rit et enleva du doigt la farine qu'elle avait sur le nez. Elle rougit et il s'en félicita. Elle était toujours aussi mignonne avec les joues rouges et son air à demi courroucé, à demi gêné.

"Je vais vous montrer."

Il prit sa place et poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Pendant deux secondes, il avait failli se glisser derrière elle et prendre ses mains dans les siennes pour lui apprendre. Non, c'était mieux comme ça.

"Jane ? Elle est parfaite là", intervint Lisbon.

En effet, la pâte était prête. Il acquiesça sans rien dire, et continua la préparation de la pizza sous l'œil soupçonneux de la jeune femme. Il la sentait inquiète également. Il mît la pizza dans le four, régla la minuterie et se tourna vers elle. Elle l'interrogeait du regard.

"Et si on ouvrait une bouteille ?" proposa-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

"Avec une pizza ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?"

Lisbon opina et ils se mirent d'accord sur la bouteille. Ils se servirent un verre en attendant la pizza.

"On regarde un film ? proposa Jane.

\- Tu ne veux pas lire, j'ai un livre qui pourrait..."

Elle s'interrompit en constant qu'elle l'avait à nouveau tutoyé.

"Désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire.

\- Pas de soucis Lisbon. Ne vous en faites pas."

Elle lui lança un regard tendre et il déglutit difficilement. Heureusement, la four sonna à ce moment. Il se leva d'un bond, déclarant qu'il s'occupait de la pizza. Lorsqu'il revint, Lisbon avait étalé plusieurs films sur la table basse. Ils en choisirent un, un peu au hasard. Jane la servit et coupa sa pizza en petits morceaux.

"J'aurais pu la manger à la main, sourit sa partenaire.

\- Oui, je... je crois que je commence à prendre l'habitude."

Elle secoua la tête et prit sa fourchette.

"Mmmh, elle est bonne", fit-elle en s'installant plus confortablement dans le canapé.

Ils mirent le film en route, mais passées les dix premières minutes, ils ne suivaient déjà plus. En effet, Lisbon avait bien plus envie de continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé dans l'après-midi. Elle lui parla de leur balade à cheval, de leur maison, d'Ellie. Il comprit bien vite qu'elle avait peut-être un peu trop bu, mais elle était tellement touchante qu'il ne l'arrêta pas. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'en parler et puis elle était de bonne humeur. Ses yeux pétillaient lorsqu'elle repensait à ces moments. Ils finirent de manger et Jane mît le film sur pause. Ça ne servait plus à rien. Boitillante, Lisbon se leva pour débarrasser et il dut l'empêcher de tomber. Elle se retrouva tout contre lui, surprise, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Il réalisa alors que lui aussi avait peut-être un peu trop bu. Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle, mais resta à portée. Ils rejoignirent la cuisine et une Lisbon bien silencieuse entreprit aussitôt de faire la vaisselle. Il l'essuya et rangea derrière elle. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Soudain, elle sourit et se tourna vers lui.

"Oh, et je ne vous ai pas encore raconté", souffla-t-elle avec des yeux malicieux.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était repartie sur son rêve. Il lui fit signe de continuer.

"Vous auriez vu Cho avec Ellie. Ils étaient vraiment trop mignons ensemble. Je dois vous avouer que j'étais surprise de voir Cho aussi tendre, c'était très étrange, mais..."

Déjà, il ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite. Il savait que Cho aimait les enfants et s'il avait l'occasion de le montrer par exemple avec la fille d'un couple d'amis dont il s'occupait parfois, nul doute qu'il le ferait. Jane en profita pour l'observer. Elle était enjouée, souriante. Ses lèvres humides semblaient l'appeler. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés lui donnant un petit côté sauvage. Ses joues rougies contrastaient avec sa peau blanche. Il avait envie de la toucher, de la caresser, de l'embrasser. Oui, il avait décidément trop bu. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il décida qu'il devait partir et fit quelques pas vers la sortie. Lisbon le regarda avec surprise et il capta son regard inquiet. Elle s'interrompit et avança vers lui. Bien sûr, ils discutaient et lui partait comme ça, sans rien dire. Elle devait penser qu'il se sentait mal. Il allait lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il allait juste rentrer chez lui, s'excuser, mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Tout d'abord, Lisbon oublia quelque peu son handicape temporaire et il dut la rattraper à nouveau. Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva assis par terre, Lisbon à califourchon sur ses genoux. Elle avait passé son bras valide autour de ses épaules et se trouvait donc très près de lui. Bien trop puisqu'il pouvait sentir sa poitrine pressée son torse, son souffle rapide sur ses lèvres et surtout, il y avait ses yeux verts hypnotisants. Elle était tout aussi surpris que lui. Il tenait fermement ses hanches et lorsqu'elle tenta de se reculer, il la ramena contre lui, les électrisant. Il réalisa trop tard son geste et la libéra en s'excusant.

"Je vais vous aider", souffla Jane en détournant le regard.

Elle rougissait et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister à ce spectacle. Bon sang, il n'était qu'un homme. Il dut reposer ses mains sur ses hanches pour pouvoir l'aider à se relever. Il l'emprisonna dans ses bras et une fois debout, la relâcha tout aussi rapidement. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, elle était près. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas reculé, ça aurait été prendre le risque de chuter à nouveau, et il n'avait pas calculé ce petit soucis. Il s'aggrava amplement lorsque ses grands yeux firent l'aller retour entre ses lèvres et les siens. Il réalisa alors qu'il tenait toujours sa main et il pouvait sentir son pouls s'accélérer.

"Patrick", murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Elle comprit aussitôt son erreur. Il fondit sur ses lèvres et elle lui répondit éperdument. Il était impatient, avide. Elle sentit le bois froid du plan de travail contre son dos et se retrouva assise dessus sans trop savoir comment. Ses mains sur ses hanches glissèrent vers ses cuisses. Penchée vers lui, elle tentait d'une main d'enlever cette maudite chemise. Il lui facilita la tâche et elle poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il la prit soudainement dans ses bras. L'embrassant à chaque pas, il gagna doucement l'escalier. Elle rit quand il buta contre la première marche et s'appliqua un peu plus à le distraire. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent finalement la porte de sa chambre après plusieurs pauses, ils étaient entièrement nus. Jane se força à la relâcher et l'interrogea du regard. Elle lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa pour toute réponse.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente. J'ai commencé mon boulot d'été et avec mes deux autres fanfictions en cours, j'ai eu moins de temps pour celle-ci. Je pense que le prochain bonus sera le dernier et promis, je vais faire mon maximum pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre cette fois. Oh ! Et puis si vous avez des demandes particulières, dites les moi ;) Bisous !**


	11. Bonus 4

**Titre : Entre rêve et réalité**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Suite à une arrestation musclée, Lisbon se retrouve dans le coma. Cependant, son réveil est beaucoup plus doux que prévu, surtout lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a atterri dans le futur. Jisbon bien sûr !**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Bonus 4**

* * *

Jane grogna en tentant d'ouvrir les yeux. Les volets n'étaient pas fermés et une luminosité éblouissante régnait dans la chambre. Il se redressa quelque peu et s'immobilisa net. Allongée sur le ventre, un drap recouvrant jusqu'au bas de son dos, Lisbon dormait nue. Il réalisa alors que lui aussi était nu. Il porta une main à son front et se maudit. Bien évidemment, il avait craqué. Il avait abusé d'elle. Il savait très bien qu'elle voyait le Jane de son rêve à travers lui. Elle sembla se réveiller au même moment et une main se noua à la sienne. Il n'eut pas le force de la repousser. Elle se redressa, exposant son corps nu. Il détourna le regard. C'était bien trop pour lui, comment pouvait-il ne pas craquer ?

"Salut... murmura-t-elle en remontant le drap.

\- Salut", souffla-t-il les joues rougies.

Il la vit s'approcher de lui et bientôt, il sentit sa poitrine contre son torse.

"Lisbon, murmura-t-il en la repoussant doucement. Je ne suis pas Patrick, je suis..."

Elle retint un rire. Même lui ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Vous êtes Patrick Jane, compléta la brune.

\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas le...

\- Oh !"

Elle eut l'air de comprendre quelque chose et se resserra contre lui.

"Vous n'êtes pas le Patrick Jane de mon rêve. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le sais bien."

Jane parut soulagé un instant.

"Par contre, ce que vous vous ne savez pas..., reprit-elle en s'avançant vers ses lèvres.

Il retint son souffle.

"... c'est que si vous n'êtes pas le Patrick Jane de mon rêve, l'inverse est vrai. Il est vous.

\- Non Lisbon, fit-il en la repoussant. Vous l'avez inventé.

\- En me basant sur vous très certainement.

\- Oui, mais vous y avez mêlé vos fantasmes et..."

Il s'arrêta sans trop savoir comment elle allait prendre ses insinuations. Elle lui souriait tendrement.

"Peut-être, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Mais vous vous y conformez très bien en tout cas."

Son cœur s'emballa. Il avait affaire à une Lisbon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle l'embrassa et se glissa contre lui. Il adorait ça. Il parvint à la repousser.

"Lisbon, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers. On ne peut pas sortir ensemble.

\- Pourquoi ça ?"

Elle avait le regard noir de désir.

"Vous êtes toujours sous l'emprise de votre rêve, ce ne serait pas..."

Il s'interrompit, elle venait de trouver un point particulièrement sensible dans son cou.

"Je ne pense pas, souffla-t-elle. Déjà là-bas, j'ai compris que ce rêve avait juste servi à me révéler les sentiments que j'ai pour vous."

Il se retrouva interdit. Elle était tellement sérieuse. Il bloqua son poignet valide et l'embrassa avec impatience.

"Vous avez gagné", susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Elle frissonna. Cette voix chaude et sensuelle. Elle n'avait rien inventé. La façon dont son corps réagissait au sien, tout correspondait.

"Et le CBI ?

\- Je crois que vous êtes mieux placé que personne pour dissimuler ce genre de choses."

Il rit.

"Moi oui, mais vous ?

\- Je ferai de mon mieux."

Il sourit et l'allongea sur le lit.

"Et John le rouge ? Je veux toujours le tuer vous savez."

Elle fut plus sérieuse soudainement.

"Je sais, fit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Mais nous n'y sommes pas encore Patrick..."

Elle ferma les yeux.

"Laisse moi vivre au présent, souffla-t-elle. J'ai envie d'y croire."

Il l'embrassa délicatement. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une Teresa Lisbon aussi confiante. Il décida qu'il ferait l'effort de revoir sa vision des choses.

Une semaine plus tard, Lisbon pouvait de nouveau marcher et était apte au travail. Son bras était guéri, même si les mouvements trop brusques lui faisaient mal, Jane l'avait appris à ses dépends. Elle retourna au travail l'air de rien. Hightower fut plus qu'heureuse de retrouver son meilleur élément. Jane était égal à lui-même, toujours aussi insupportable et insubordonné, aussi, personne ne se douta de rien. Ils ne firent aucun geste qui pût porter à confusion. Même dans la rue, ils ne faisaient rien qui puisse les identifier comme un couple. Cependant, plus ils se rapprochaient et plus ils souffraient de cette situation.

Le moment qu'ils redoutaient arriva et malgré sa vengeance, Jane livra John le rouge. Lorsque Lisbon arriva dans le cimetière, la peur au ventre, le tueur en série était assommé, attaché contre un tronc d'arbre, salement amoché, mais vivant. Son équipe fut vite libérée par le FBI et elle remercia le ciel. Oui, elle lui avait laissé le choix. Elle lui avait donné son arme et il avait choisi. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée au FBI pour les différentes dépositions, mais Jane ne se présenta pas. En fait, il ne répondit pas à ses appels. Elle devinait son état d'esprit et lui laissa du temps. Bien sûr, Abbott l'interrogea longuement. Lui n'avait été dupe de rien. Mais il n'eut aucune information puisqu'elle-même ne savait pas où il était. Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby lui posèrent la question à leur tour et elle leur répondit la même chose. Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle pourtant, elle vit qu'il lui avait laissé plusieurs indices. C'est ainsi que Teresa Lisbon disparut à son tour.

Cho commença à travailler pour le FBI tandis que Van Pelt et Rigsby choisirent de mener une vie de civils, loin du danger. Bien sûr, ils savaient que Lisbon devait être partie à la recherche de Jane. Ils ne savaient pas cependant qu'elle l'avait facilement retrouvé et pour cause, il l'attendait tout simplement. Pendant deux ans, ils voyagèrent et quand Cho reçut leur première lettre, il resta estomaqué. Elle était simple, courte même et lui apprenait juste qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils allaient bien. Pourtant, elle ne précisait pas s'ils étaient ensemble comme un couple ou s'ils avaient juste décidé de continuer à voyager ensemble. Van Pelt et Rigsby furent plus catégoriques. Selon eux, ils étaient véritablement ensemble. Abbott apprit, il ne sut comment, qu'il recevait des lettres d'eux et un jour il lui annonça qu'ils allaient tous les deux revenir. Ils travailleraient avec lui. Bien sûr, Cho fut plus que ravi de cette nouvelle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, il constata bien vite que rien n'avait changé, ce qui lui fit penser qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Ils se comportaient toujours de la même façon, seuls leurs sourires étaient plus vrais. En fait, ils avaient l'air heureux, complètement heureux. Cependant, Cho commença à avoir un doute quand il vit Jane se jeter entre Lisbon et une balle. Il fut légèrement blessé, mais ce n'était rien face à l'inquiétude de Lisbon et au soulagement qu'il pût lire sur le visage de Jane. Ce genre de chose était arrivé aussi auparavant, mais il n'y avait jamais prêté attention. Une fois à l'hôpital, il avait vu le sourire entendu d'Abbott à Jane, de même l'attitude de Van Pelt et Rigsby lorsqu'ils étaient venus le voir, ne le trompa pas. Ils croyaient tous qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Lors d'une mission sous couverture quelques mois plus tard, il eut sa réponse. Il venait de rentrer, Pike, un gars de la section vol d'œuvre d'art avec qui ils collaboraient pour cette enquête, et Willy, l'informaticien de l'équipe, étaient tous les deux devant les écrans en train de vérifier que tout se déroulait selon le plan de Jane.

"Alors ? fit-il en arrivant.

\- Tout se passe comme prévu", informa Willy avant de lui proposer à manger.

Cho lui signifia son refus et prit un siège pour suivre avec eux. Puis Pike posa la question.

"Lisbon et Jane...

\- Ils bossaient ensemble au CBI avant...

\- Non, je veux dire... il y a un truc entre eux ?

\- Non, fit Willy. Je croyais moi aussi, mais non."

La conversation s'arrêta là et Cho comprit où était l'intérêt de Pike. Il semblait être quelqu'un de bien, aussi il décida de ne pas s'en mêler. Plus tard, Willy partit et ils restèrent tous les deux en surveillance devant les écrans. Ils virent leur suspect ouvrir une baie vitrée et quelques minutes plus tard, une fois tout le monde partis, un homme entra. La suite se passa comme Jane l'avait dit. Abbott les avait rejoint. Ils observèrent l'échange entre les deux hommes et parlèrent un peu de la situation avec Jane et Lisbon une fois ce-dernier partit.

"Nous allons arrêter les caméras, mais des agents restent à l'extérieur, informa Abbott.

\- Ok, répondit Lisbon. Bonne nuit !"

Elle semblait fatiguée. Ils réduisirent l'écran de contrôle et la recherche commença. C'était Willy qui avait réglé les caméras et arrêter la surveillance n'était pas aussi facile qu'ils le pensaient. Tandis qu'Abbott cherchait. Ils virent Jane sortir de la chambre. Lisbon prit plus de temps. Elle le rejoignit finalement et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ils suivirent leurs actions. Jane était dans la cuisine avec une assiette.

"Oh", fit Lisbon en entrant.

Il lui sourit, espiègle.

"Je savais que tu aurais faim.

\- Délicate attention", murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'avança vers lui et nouant ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassa doucement.

"Oh je le savais, souffla Abbott pour lui même. Par contre, si vous pouviez juste attendre que je trouve le moyen d'arrêter ses..."

L'écran fut noir tout à coup.

"C'est bon."

Il se tourna vers Pike et Cho, immobiles et stupéfaits devant les écrans.

"Quoi ? Vous ne saviez pas ?"

Cho nia.

"Non, ils se comportent de la même manière depuis qu'ils sont revenus et...

\- Mais je pense qu'ils sont ensemble depuis plus longtemps que ça, fit Abbott malicieux. Les relations entre collègues étaient interdites au CBI, non ?"

Cho soupira et se leva.

"Bonne nuit", déclara-t-il en partant.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il ne remarqua pas le regard déçu de Pike, ni l'air satisfait d'Abbott.

Ce-dernier ne doutait pas de la véracité de ce qu'il pensait. Même s'ils s'étaient avérés qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, ces deux-là s'aimaient, c'était évident.

Il se savait bien qu'il n'aurait jamais toute l'histoire, mais les savoir ensemble lui suffisait. Après tout, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Pike et lui lança un regard désolé. L'agent finit par se lever et partit à son tour. Abbott savait que c'était un homme bon, ce n'était juste pas Le bon. Il éteignit les ordinateurs et quitta l'open space à son tour.

À quelques kilomètres de là, Lisbon et Jane étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre, fatigués de cette soirée mouvementée.

"C'était un très gros risque, souffla la brune. Faire croire qu'on est un couple lors d'une mission sous couverture...

\- Alors qu'on est réellement un couple, hein... Je trouve qu'on s'en est bien tiré.

\- Oui... Abbott a des doutes à notre sujet ? Enfin je veux dire, de plus en plus, non ?

\- Oh, oui. Depuis le début, il nous soupçonne."

Lisbon opina et joua avec les doigts de son amant. Elle le sentit inspirer profondément. Il allait lui demander quelque chose. Elle se redressa pour croiser son regard.

"Tu sais... Marcus Pike...

\- Euh... l'agent de l'autre unité.

\- Oui, tu... je pense que tu l'intéresses."

Elle haussa les sourcils et un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres.

"Monsieur Jane est jaloux ?

\- Non, non bien sûr, fit-il comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas. Mais si."

Il l'avait saisi par la taille et retournée sur le dos.

"Je veux te garder pour moi tout seul."

Elle rit.

"Je suis déjà tout à toi. Et je n'avais même rien remarqué alors..."

Elle l'embrassa.

"Tu as bien caché les caméras ? demanda-t-elle entre deux baisers.

\- Oui, assura le blond avec un sourire mutin.

\- Je ne rigole pas Jane.

\- Mais moi non plus."

Il reprit ses baisers et elle rit en l'entendant marmonner qu'elle n'était qu'à lui, tout à lui. Jane était possessif, pas trop, juste assez selon elle et son petit côté jaloux l'amusait énormément. Bien sûr qu'elle avait vu que Pike était intéressé, mais elle n'avait rien fait pour l'encourager. Peut-être que dans une autre vie, elle lui aurait laissé une chance, mais elle savait que tant que Patrick Jane serait là, ensemble ou non, son cœur n'appartiendrait qu'à lui.

* * *

 **Bouh ! C'est fini ! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai commencé cette fanfiction enfin c'est mon impression et ça fait bizarre d'arriver à la fin. Bon, je sais, j'ai prolongé le plaisir et je ne regrette pas du tout. J'espère que c'est votre cas aussi. Merci à ceux qui m'ont suivi et encouragé, et merci à TheTruthIs pour m'avoir convaincu d'écrire la suite. Ce fut une vraie partie de plaisir, merci à toi. Je vous embrasse fort et je vous rappelle que j'ai commençé une nouvelle fanfiction Mentalist, si vous voulez aller voir. Elle s'appelle Malade et autres délires. Bisous !**


End file.
